


The Highway to Hell is Paved with Kisses

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Of Love and Demons Loved [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bratting, But they talk it out like adults, Collars, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Jealousy, Kissing, Magical Shenanigans, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Polyamory, Safewords, Safewords are important folks, Spanking, Twenty Kisses Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, kitten play, omg the crack, ruined orgasm, spoilers for lesson 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: Given who and what her family was (in a word, evil), and the kind of life she'd led to get away from them (wild), Devi had always halfway expected to end up in hell. Now that she was there, surrounded by seven demons (all of whom weremuchmore pleasant company than her family) who were not only absolutely gorgeous, but for whom she found she dearly cared for, well. Who cared about paving the highway to hell with good intentions when you could pave it with kisses instead?(Or, twenty times Devi gladly kissed her demons on her journey through hell.)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Of Love and Demons Loved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760449
Comments: 32
Kudos: 223





	1. Kiss Me, Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to dip my toes into writing the Obey Me boys, and I finally found a prompt list that struck my fancy so, here we go! I'm working from [this list of twenty kiss prompts](https://panickedpansexualprincess.tumblr.com/post/615564121435439104/kissing-prompts). I'm planning on this being a series of connected scenes between my MC Devi and the brothers in a developing polyamorous relationship. I will attempt to keep them in chronological order. ^^;
> 
>  **Prompt:** \- 4 -  
>  _“Kiss me, please?”  
>  “Nah.”  
> “Fine, I will kiss someone else.”  
> “No, don’t do that!”_

“Kiss me,” she sighed lazily, grabbing for his hand to drag him with her as she dropped backwards onto her bed; her grasping fingers just missed his as Mammon instead jerked back as if startled, those lovely blue-gold eyes of his widening as his gaze flitted to her and quickly away again. Her lips slowly curved upward into a smirk as his cheeks dusted a charming shade of pink, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. Finding herself wanting to see more of that, she wheedled teasingly, “please?”

“N- nah,” he huffed back in response, his voice not quite cracking, but warbling oddly; Devi’s grin grew as he flustered and blustered hastily, trying to recover himself and cover the wobble. “I mean, of course _you’d_ want a kiss from the _Great Mammon_ , ya’d have to be crazy not ta want that honor for yourself, but why would _I_ want to kiss some human, huh?”

“And what have I told you about calling me a human?” Her voice was absolutely saccharine, the smile she aimed at him now practically dripping with similar sweetness; her gaze, on the other hand, was sharp, one perfectly shaped purple eyebrow arched at him in question as she leaned back against the pillows at the head of her bed. The demon sucked in a breath, and she enjoyed the way he started to squirm beneath her look- for a brief moment at least, because before he could squirm for long, she breezed by the subject, saying instead, “You know, if the _‘great Mammon_ ’ isn’t interested in kissing his human, I suppose I’ll have to look elsewhere for kisses.”

She paused then, and _oh_ , he’d liked that; his eyes had darkened when she’d called herself _his_ human, the flash of greed surging through his gaze almost palpable in the air between them. She continued before he could fully catch up to the second half of her words, her tone playful and teasing.

“It’s been awhile since Asmo and I have spent any time together alone, and I _really_ would like to be kissed; I’m _sure_ that he would-”

“ _No_.” Mammon was suddenly one step closer to her bed, the word shooting out from him so quickly that he seemed to have surprised himself, his eyes widening a fraction. Completely unsurprised herself, Devi let her grin widen, her lips parting with her mirth to show her teeth. She rolled onto her side, supporting herself with one elbow on the bed, her other arm draping down the line of her body; her fingers found the hem of her uniform’s skirt and she tweaked it playfully upwards, revealing a little more of her dark skin than the RAD uniform usually showed.

“‘ _No_?’” she echoed teasingly, with more than a hint of smugness laden in her voice. She tugged further at the edge of her skirt, revealing a bit more skin; his gaze tracked the movement greedily, and she chuckled low in her throat. “Why not? I want kisses, and the ‘ _great Mammon_ ’ doesn’t want to give them to me, a _lowly human_.”

“I didn’t- say that, exactly,” he refuted, stumbling over the words in his haste. “I said- _why_ would I want them, yeah? Not that I _didn’t_.”

“Then maybe you should enlighten me; why _would_ you want to kiss _your_ human? Why _shouldn’t_ your human go elsewhere for kisses? Asmo’s a _really_ good kisser, after all, and I’d-”

Mammon had moved before she could finish the sentence; her lips were silenced suddenly by the heated press of his against them, his weight dipping the bed beside her as one of his hands sank deeply into the thick waves of her hair. She was somewhat aware of the way his other hand had grasped her own hand, holding it in place and keeping her from shifting her skirt further, but the thought was disconnected, most of her attention focused on the way the fingers in her hair tightened and tugged, pulling her closer as he nipped at her lower lip sharply. She let a moan escape her, followed by a growl as she bit back, pushing up from her elbow to grab at him for support instead; her hand found his waist and she curled her fingers into the loop from which his loose belt hung, pulling at it roughly to try and pull him to her.

The kiss broke as he let her, Mammon twisting to sit on the edge of the bed as she shifted to face him, her legs falling over the side of the bed to press against his. They both breathed heavily, blue-gold eyes meeting pale amber, his hand still holding hers tightly within his grasp. Devi smirked slowly, leaning back as much as the hand in her hair would allow, and said, “Well?”

“Cause I’m your first man.” His voice was thick, his eyes full of greed- and pride, she noted, smiling to herself. “Ya don’t need ta go anywhere else or to anyone else.” He paused, and then added, softly, “At least- not right now.”

Her own smile softened, and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek at that, proud that he both understood and had remembered the last time they’d talked about exclusivity and sharing. Proud or not, though, she couldn’t help but tease, “So is that ‘I shouldn’t go elsewhere because you’re my first man,’ or ‘you want to kiss me because you’re my first man?’”

He flushed again- such a charming shade on his tanned skin, she really did love it- and answered gruffly, “Both,” before dipping forward to silence her resulting laughter with another kiss. This one was shorter than the first, but no less heated; when they drew apart again, her eyes were lidded, her tone heavy with desire as she told him,

“ _Good_. Now, my ‘first man;’ why don’t you go close the door and show me exactly how much you want to kiss your human.”

Devi laughed at the startled squawk he let out at the realization that he hadn’t closed the door behind him when they’d come in, that everything they’d just done and said had been in full view of anyone who might have passed by; she laughed harder at the speed at which he disentangled his hand from her hair and released her to dash to the door. Then he was back at her side, full of indignant annoyance at her laughter; his lips found hers just as quickly, silencing her once more, and she happily let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay. XD Many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for helping beta as well!
> 
> Devi also features in my Royalty AU, '[To Reign in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595563),' and in my Soulmate AU, '[Nine Parts of a Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302362).' If you're curious what she looks like, I have a [character visual reference post](https://panickedpansexualprincess.tumblr.com/post/615583468262457344/a-visualization-post-for-my-mc-devi-from-obey-me) over on tumblr!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


	2. I Dare You to Kiss Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing truth or dare with the avatar of lust, as it turns out, can be dangerous in ways Devi hadn't quite counted on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 15 -  
>  _“I dare you to kiss [him/her/them].”_  
>  _“I hate you.”_

“Truth or dare?”

Devi hummed thoughtfully, pretending to consider as she hugged her pillow to her chest, legs kicking idly behind her. Laying across from her on his bed, Asmo grinned, chin propped up on one perfectly manicured hand, seemingly waiting patiently for her answer. She knew what he _wanted_ her to say, of course, but she wasn’t entirely ready to give in just yet; making him wait for the object of his desire was something of a game that she rather enjoyed. Mind made up, she grinned back at him and answered,

“Truth.”

“Ahhh, you disappoint me, my dear.” The pout on his lips was an odd mix of sultry and adorable that she’d come to expect from the avatar of lust, and she laughed, reaching out to playfully tap his nose.

“Careful; pout like that for too long and your face might freeze that way,” she teased. Instead of answering, Asmo reached out quickly to ensnare her hand, finger still extended from the tap; he smirked and kissed the pad of her finger lightly, nipping ever so slightly at it before relinquishing her hand to her once more.

“Even if it did, I’d still be the most beautiful being in all three realms, and you know it,” he chuckled, but all traces of his pout were gone. Instead, as she drew her hand back and wrapped her arm safely around her pillow again, his gaze turned thoughtful. She let him marinate in his thoughts for the moment, turning her own towards ideas for when it was his turn. Far too soon, though, he perked up, giving her a wicked look. “Have you ever faked an orgasm before?”

“Oh please,” she snorted, rolling her eyes at the question. “Do you even have to ask that, Asmo? I’m a woman who’s been having sex with men since I was a teenager; of _course_ I’ve faked an orgasm before.” She paused then, tilting her head and considering, and then added; “Now, if you’d asked if I’ve had to fake an orgasm with a _woman_ , I could safely tell you no, but then. Unlike men, we ladies generally know how to please our own.” Her grin was razor sharp, definitely teasing. The look Asmo gave her in return was _just_ as deadly, if not more so.

“Oh _darling_ , trust me. I may be a man, but you will _never_ have cause to fake an orgasm with me. And if you tried? _I would **know**_.”

There was something deliciously dark about the smirk he was giving her, about the sheer lust- no, _power_ \- that was radiating from his eyes, and it sent a shudder down her spine that she felt throughout her entire body, that sparked a _delicious_ heat within her belly. He couldn’t charm her, she knew, but this wasn’t an attempt to charm her; his words were a _promise_ , and one that she _very_ much found herself interested in seeing fulfilled…

Another time. A thought- fantasy- that she filed away for later. Tonight… there was a game to play.

“Your turn,” she said airly, doing her best to stamp down the spark of lust he’d ignited within her. Judging by the smirking look on his face, he knew exactly what his words had done, and was quite pleased with himself for it. She soldiered on anyway, determined not to let him win. “Truth or dare?”

“I’ll follow the lady’s example, I think,” he answered, and winked at her. “Truth.”

Well. She _had_ started this, hadn’t she? And she was already aroused, and she had a feeling _he_ was too, so why not go for broke?

“If I was a food,” she drawled slowly, and rolled over onto her back, tilting her head back to hold his gaze. Her pillow remained curled in her one arm; the other arm she dragged across her stomach, letting the hem of her white sleep cami drag up with it to expose the dark skin beneath. His eyes, normally an orangey-gold, darkened to a deep, burnished bronze as he watched, his lips set in a satisfied smirk. “What would I be, and how would you eat me?”

“Devi, Devi, Devi,” he chided slowly, and he pushed up from his laying position to his hands and knees. There was a shimmering effect, and as he crawled the first step towards her, the fluffy pink robe he’d worn melted away. There was the briefest of moments where she couldn’t see him, and then she could again; he was another step closer, his twisted horns rising regally from his hair, his wings spread out grandly above him; his chest was bare, his usual black shirt in this form already gone, although she could just see his trousers clinging to his hips and legs as he crawled, and the dark heart shaped marks on his arm almost seemed to glow as he came closer.

Watching him crawl like this, over his bed, closer and closer to her, had to be one of the more sensual things she had seen in her life, even from the slightly upside down angle from which she was watching. She started to roll over again, so she could get a _proper_ look at him, but he tsk’ed at her and one hand caught her shoulder, holding her in place firmly. He was barely using any of his strength, she knew, and yet she also knew that, without using their pact to _command_ him to release her, she didn’t have a hope of breaking his hold; another little thing to file away for later, at a time when he _wasn’t_ looking down at her like she was some tasty morsel that he wanted to devour.

“You are a human, my dear; _my_ human, but a human nonetheless. You _are_ food, just as you are, and there’s not a single demon in the Devildom that wouldn’t _happily_ devour you, soul and all.” There was a sharp look in his eyes, measuring, and Devi felt a frisson of something not-quite-like-fear shiver through her. “You have no idea, truly, how _deliciously_ bright and beautiful your soul is, how much it _calls_ to any and every demon who has ever seen it.”

Her brows furrowed at that, her lust abating somewhat and giving way to confusion- and perhaps a hint of disbelief. Devi was no pure soul calling out to be sullied and tainted and corrupted. She had grown up in her mother’s shadow, a woman who made _Lucifer_ look gentle and kind, hounded by her sister, who wanted nothing more than to follow in their mother’s footsteps. She’d fought her way through life and through them both, had played the wild child card trying to escape them and the life her mother had set before her, had rebelled, run away, lived fast and loose and free. She’d known for years that she’d eventually end up in hell, and had felt more at home here in the Devildom than she ever had in her mother’s home. Her soul couldn’t be bright or beautiful, not marred as it surely was. She began to shake her head, her lips parting to deny Asmo’s claim, and-

And then his lips were on hers. But despite the heat that had thrilled through her mere moments ago, despite the lust that had practically dripped from _him_ , the kiss was- strangely gentle. He didn’t devour her, as she would have thought he’d intended to, nor did he bite or tease, as he was often wont to do. He knelt over her, both of his hands moving to frame her face, and he kissed her with a tenderness that made something in her heart almost _ache_. And then, far too soon, he pulled back, still holding her face gently, even as his eyes pinned her firmly.

“ _Any_ demon would be thrilled to devour you, but you are _mine_. You are beautiful, within and without, and you are _ours_.” Then, with a shift quick enough that she felt like it could give her whiplash, he sat back on his heels, patting her cheek lightly, and told her teasingly, “As for _how_ I would eat you; slowly, lavishly, bite by bite, savoring the taste of you as I bring you oh so slowly undone with my tongue.”

Asmo grinned brightly at her as, finally free from his grasp, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling almost like her head was spinning.

“Your turn; truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she answered, deciding that after that, truth was very likely a _dangerous_ choice. And maybe that was what Asmo had intended, because he was smirking wickedly at her again; she almost dreaded what he was about to say as his lips parted and he told her;

“I _dare_ you to kiss Lucifer _.”_

Devi was pretty sure her brain had just short-circuited; she froze, pale amber eyes widening as she stared at the demon in shock, and she thought her mouth was working, but there were no words or sounds coming out. Asmo’s grin grew, his eyes dancing merrily, and _the little shit had really_ -

“ _I hate you_ ,” she growled, and huffed lowly. Kiss _Lucifer_? There was absolutely no denying that she would _love_ to- and Asmo damn well knew it, they’d talked plenty when it came to both of their thirsts for his brothers, Asmo _knew_ how much of a thing she had for the eldest of them- but. Hells. “Asmo, I like being _among the living_. Are you _trying_ to get me killed?”

“I think you might be surprised where it leads if you do,” he said, his voice taking on that sing-song quality that it did when he was most amused. She groaned in response, burying her face in her hands and refusing to look at him.

“And if I say no?” she asked, already knowing the answer. Asmo’s laughter was melodic, drawing another growl from low in her throat.

“Then you get a penalty, to be administered at the time of my choosing.”

 _Shit_.

They hadn’t decided on any one specific penalty, had instead negotiated a list that both of them agreed to and that crossed none of their limits, and she wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. There were a number of things he might pick as her penalty, and as per their agreement, the penalty didn’t necessarily have to be administered tonight; he would have an entire week where he could have her at his mercy at any time, with zero warning, and there would be absolutely nothing she could do to either stop him, or force his hand.

“I hate you,” she repeated, parting her fingers so she could glare at him through them. Asmo hummed in delight, and simply asked,

“Your turn again, then; truth or dare?”

Devi slid her hands down, eying the demon warily; she considered, briefly, choosing truth, but- no, it was still probably safer if- “Dare; and this time, _please_ give me something that _won’t_ end with me strung up in the stairwell or otherwise dead.”

“I dare you to kiss Beel,” Asmo said with a grin, and she felt some of the tension leave her body. Kissing Beel… Kissing Beel she could do, happily so. Even so, she couldn’t resist asking,

“Are you just feeling particularly thirsty tonight, Asmo?”

“I’m _always_ thirsty, Devi. Not that you’re one to talk,” he teased right back, winking at her again as she realized abruptly that sometime between her hiding her face in her hands and now he had shifted back into human form and back into his fluffy, fluffy robe. “Remember, I can _feel_ all those desires that well up so often within you.”

“Oh of that, I am _well_ aware,” she answered dryly, amusement lacing her tone. She even counted on it sometimes, as it often turned into a little game between them; seeing which of them could rile up the other more, which of them could withstand the other’s teasing longer. But that was a thought for another time, because for now, “Well, I believe I have a dare to take care of.”

“So you do,” he agreed, and smirked. “Don’t even think about trying to cheat me; I’ll know if you do.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she told him, and pushed off of his bed to her feet. She took a moment to tug her cami back into place, then to find the fluffy pink slippers he’d given her- a perfect match to his robe, she’d noted with some amusement- and then moved to his side. He leaned in to meet her, a quick and- for him- chaste kiss of parting passing between them before she told him, “I may or may not be back; don’t wait up for me,” and then turned to head out the door of his bedroom. She had a dare to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued... XD This was. Not entirely what I set out to write, but what can I say, sometimes you have to remember that you're not _actually_ in charge, the characters just let you _think_ you are, haha.


	3. Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all hungers are for food, even when it comes to the avatar of gluttony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 2 -  
>  _“Can I kiss you?”_

It was late enough by the time she left Asmo that Devi didn’t bother heading to the room Beel shared with Belphie; rather, she went straight for the kitchen, moving as quietly as she could just in case Lucifer was out on one of his curfew patrols. ( _Running into Lucifer was the **last** thing she needed right then, her face uncharacteristically flushing at the thought of Asmo’s first dare._) Before she even reached the kitchen door, she could already see light spilling from it. Good, that meant she’d guessed correctly; Beel was on one of his nightly kitchen raids. She smiled a little at the thought, having more than a few fond memories of going out with him on them.

It had started while she’d been sharing a room with him, waiting for the damage to her own room from the custard incident to be repaired. Devi had always been a light sleeper; it was a habit engrained from childhood, needing to be able to rise swiftly to defend herself against any possible intruders, or worse, her sister. Beel, to his credit, had tried to be quiet as he headed out for his raid, but even the quietest of his stirrings had brought her abruptly from her dreams and fully awake. Once she’d realized what was going on- and feeling too buzzed with adrenaline from the abrupt awakening to go back to sleep- she’d decided to go with him, and. Well, it had just turned into a thing. Beel would wake her ( _gently and intentionally, rather than with a start_ ) and she’d join him for a ( _much smaller than his_ ) late night snack of her own. When she’d returned to her own room, it had of course been rarer for her to join him, but. It wasn’t unheard of for either of them to stay with the other overnight if they stayed up too late together, and on those nights, they would once again raid the kitchen together.

“Hey big guy,” she called with a grin as she stepped into the kitchen. Beel was in front of the fridge, the door hanging open, with his head and arms shoved into its almost empty interior as he reached for something near the back. He made a sound of acknowledgement, but didn’t withdraw immediately, not that she had expected him to. A Beel in search of food was a relentless Beel that wouldn’t stop until he had seized his quarry. Chuckling, she headed for the long counter that took up the middle of the room, positioning herself with a full view of the fridge before hopping up to sit on it, kicking her legs slowly back and forth.

She didn’t have to wait for too long; after a minute or two, the avatar of gluttony grunted in seeming victory and backed up, pulling himself free from the fridge and straightening. In his hand he held a container of what looked like some kind of fried _something_ that she didn’t recognize in the slightest. It was only half full, its contents jostling around inside as Beel closed the fridge door before turning to her with an inquisitive look.

“I thought you were staying with Asmo tonight,” he said as he pulled the lid off the container, and then popped several of the things in his mouth in one go. His brows furrowed as he chewed, and it was only through experience that she could make out the question that followed, half-garbled with his chewing, “Did something happen?”

“No, everything’s fine Beel,” she told him, smiling warmly. His concern was sweet, if unwarranted, and she shook her head. “We’ve had a lot of fun tonight, played a few games, but we hit a stopping point and I got a little… hungry.”

Not really a lie, although ‘thirsty’ was probably the better descriptor for the feelings their little game had instilled within her. ( _‘Little,’ ha, she probably wasn’t going to think it was such a ‘little’ game whenever it came time to pay her penalty, but that was something to worry about later._ ) But… ‘hungry’ worked too, so.

Beel glanced down at the container in his hands, already mostly empty by his second bite, and frowned as he glanced back at her. “This isn’t safe for humans to eat.” His frown deepened, and he started to turn back towards the fridge, mumbling, “I don’t think there’s anything else-”

“That’s fine,” Devi interrupted him, and pushed herself off the counter to stand. It took only a couple steps to reach him, and she laid her hand on his arm to halt his turn; he stilled at her touch and turned back to her, his frown deeper than before.

“But if you’re hungry-”

“It’s not- _that_ kind of hunger.” She smiled readily as she craned her neck to look up at him from so close. He was so tall, _much_ taller than she was, and she’d joked to Asmo before that she could probably climb Beel like a tree, given the chance. He was thicker too, every part of him from his legs, to his heavily muscled torso ( _and hell, every time she saw him bare-chested she just wanted to run her hands up those deliciously defined abs of his_ ), to the thickly corded arm beneath her hand. She gave his arm a little squeeze, her smile turning playful as she stepped even closer, close enough that the container in his hand pressed against both of their bodies. “Not the kind of hunger that can be satiated with food,” she specified, and understanding dawned in his eyes.

“Ah.” His frown hadn’t gone anywhere though, and after pulling the container from between them and finishing off its contents with one last bite, he asked, “Why didn’t Asmo…” He trailed off, clearly unsure, and she chuckled lightly, understanding his confusion. It wasn’t as if she and Asmo were strangers to playing together and taking care of one another’s needs, even before they’d entered into a pact together and gotten as close as they were now, and everyone in the house knew it.

“I have a question for you,” she said instead of explaining, and met his gaze steadily before continuing. “May I kiss you?”

The flush that graced his cheeks at the question was possibly the most adorable look she’d ever seen on his face, and his eyes widened as he stared down at her for a moment without answering. She didn’t push, letting him search her face, smiling serenely up at him as he seemed to consider. If he said ‘no’ and she failed the dare, then she would take whatever penalty Asmo dreamed up; she wasn’t going to push someone she cared about as much as she cared about Beel over some game. And if she and Beel kissed, she didn’t want there to be _any_ doubts in his mind whatsoever.

“Asmo dared me to kiss you,” Devi told him, “but that’s not why I’m asking. I’m asking because I care about you Beel, and because I would really, _really_ like to kiss you. I’ve wanted to for awhile.”

“Oh,” he said, and his flush deepened. And then he continued, his voice soft, “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” she answered, and then she took one more step closer, completely closing the gap between them. Her body came flush with his, and she pressed up onto her toes, carefully telegraphing each movement. Beel’s hands, the container abandoned somewhere, came down to rest on either side of her hips; a thrill ran through her at the way they spread so far around her waist, larger than any hands that had ever held her like this. Her own hands shifted to his arms, holding tightly to them as his hands helped lift her up the final bit it took for her lips to find his, and her eyes slid closed with anticipation and pleasure.

She kissed him slowly, the soft sounds of their joining echoing in the large kitchen, and she explored the expanse of his lips. Kissed the corner of his lips, along his lower lip, and then kissed him fully, licking at his lips playfully. One of her hands left his arm to slide up and around his neck, her fingers sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her back with a tenderness that was achingly sweet, sweeter than any sugar she’d ever tasted, and it left her wanting to never stop. A quiet moan slipped from her unbidden; the hands on her hips tightened in response, and she felt him shudder against her. He pulled back slowly, and she let him, looking up at him as they both breathed a little heavier than before.

“Are you alright?” She kept her voice soft, watching him carefully. He licked his lips before answering, and she found herself mirroring the movement.

“Can we go to your room?”

Devi grinned a little and nodded, although she couldn’t resist asking, “Not to your room?”

Beel shook his head, and told her, “I don’t want to share you with Belphie right now,” and she laughed lightly. Leaned up on her toes to give him another kiss, still gentle, but quicker than the first.

“Yeah,” she answered, slipping both of her hands down and to his. She pulled them gently from her hips and into her own hands, smiling as she agreed, “Let’s go back to my room.”


	4. Did You Kiss Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of the brothers indulges in the wrong sin, Devi sets the record straight; jealousy is anything but cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 19 -  
>  _“Did you kiss him?”_  
>  _“Yes.”_
> 
> Warning: This chapter deals with jealousy issues that will be further resolved in a later chapter.

When Devi had gone to sleep, it had been in her own bed and alone; not that unusual an occurrence, especially on a school night. Now, however, as she slowly drifted upwards towards consciousness, there was the heat of someone pressed against her back, a pair of arms wrapped possessively around her, someone else’s hair tickling her neck where a head was nuzzled into her shoulder. And, given that she hadn’t woken to someone sneaking into her room during the dead of night, there was only one person it could be, snuggled up behind her.

“And just _what_ are you doing in my bed, Belphie?” Her tone was sleepy, but laced with amusement, her words slightly slurred. The figure behind her didn’t answer, even though she could tell from his breathing that he was awake. She was too tired to roll her eyes, too ensnared in his magic to sigh her annoyance. ( _ **Not** too tired to rue that his magic worked on her even though Asmo’s didn’t, dammit Belphie._) Too tired to do much more than try, futilely, to wriggle from his grasp, and then groan and still when his arms only tightened around her. “Belphie, leggo. We have class in,” she paused, glanced at the screen of her D.D.D. beside her head, “a little over an hour.”

“Skip it.” The words were quiet, so muffled by her own skin, with the way he was nuzzled into her, that she could barely hear them. “Wouldn’t you rather stay in bed with me?”

“If I skip class to sleep with you,” she answered tiredly, poking at one of the arms wrapped around her, “your brother will kill us both.” She didn’t have to specify which one. Belphie made a sound almost like a snort, and the huff of air he released against her skin sent goosebumps down her arms.

“He wouldn’t dare kill Diavolo’s precious exchange student.” There was a pause- and she _swore_ , even without being able to see his face, she could _see_ his smirk- before he continued, “but if you want to _sleep_ together, I’ll let you wake up.”

This time, Devi _did_ roll her eyes, tired or not.

“You’ll let me wake up anyway, or I’ll make it an order,” she told him, and tugged sleepily at his arm. There was another huff against her skin, and a grumble of,

“ _Spoilsport_ ,” before she felt the lethargy of sloth slip away from her. The _actual_ sloth wrapped around her didn’t move, but she would happily take that over the false sleepiness that Belphie had induced in her. She really, _really_ hated it when he did that.

“Why are you in my bed,” she asked again. She gave up poking him- he was clearly determined not to let go- and instead pushed up his sleeve so she could run her fingers up and down the bare skin of his arm.

“What, you’re not in the mood for a bit of cuddling?” He was pouting, she could hear it in his voice, and it wasn’t his usual, fairly-easy-to-cure-with-cuddles pouting. Judging by his tone, this was something different, something deeper.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy cuddling,” she sighed, and shifted in his arms, pushing at them enough so that she could roll over and face him. He let her, but rather than let her get a look at his face, he reburied it into her neck as soon as she had settled. She sighed again in response. “You know I don’t like it when you put me under like that. It makes me feel helpless, and I _don’t_ like feeling helpless.”

And he had to have used his magic to keep her under when he came into the room, or she would have woken up.

“I was here to protect you, if you had needed it.” Yup. Still pouting. She frowned.

“That’s not the point.” She tried to push him back so she could see his face, and he just clung tighter. She sighed, and told him, “I order you to let me go.”

The arms around her pulled back, finally letting her free. Devi pushed herself up into a sitting position immediately, even as Belphie scowled darkly at her. He didn’t sit up, instead rolling over and giving her his back, but that was fine. The important part was that he’d let her go, even if it had taken using the pact to get him to do so.

“So, do you wanna tell me what bug crawled up your ass and died last night?” She made her tone playful, poking his shoulder blade. His hand wrapped around his body and swatted at hers in response, but he didn’t answer. She hummed and poked his stomach instead; this time, when he tried to swat her hand, she pulled it back in time, smirking. “C’mon, stop pouting like a five year old and tell me what’s wrong.”

She poked him in the ass next, when he didn’t answer, and then immediately poked his stomach again. Belphie growled and then was suddenly sitting up, grabbing both of her hands and holding them within his own.

“So much for sleeping in,” she teased, deliberately keeping her voice light. He scowled… and then sighed, releasing her hands and looking away.

“Did you kiss him?”

It took a moment for her to realize who and what he meant. When she did, she groaned, one hand reaching up to cover her face for a moment. This was about _that_? That had been over a day ago.

“Isn’t jealousy Levi’s thing, not yours?” Her hand slid down her face, so she could level an even look at him. When Belphie, again, didn’t answer, she told him, her voice light, “ _Yes_ , I kissed Beel. Did a lot more than kiss him, really, but it started with a kiss.” She shrugged, completely unapologetic. “If you want a kiss, I’ll kiss you too. I like kissing the people I care about.”

“Aren’t you humans all about monogamy? One partner, and one partner only kind of thing?” The words weren’t quite spit out, but it was a close thing. And he still wasn’t looking at her.

“Belphie, look at me.” She didn’t make it a command, leaving him the choice of obeying or not. Thankfully, he finally did, even though he was clearly still sulking. She took what she could, and took a deep breath to begin. “First off; some humans are monogamous, yes, but others aren’t. There are plenty of polyamorous people out there, and it’s becoming more and more accepted culturally. I’m one of the latter. Probably because my mother, may she rot in… not hell, I don’t want her down here, but may she rot _somewhere_ \- has had more affairs in my lifetime alone than I’ll bet even Asmo’s had, so I didn’t grow up with monogamy being a thing.” She paused, waiting to see if he’d say anything in reply; when he didn’t she continued. “Secondly; you’re a demon, and I already know that monogamy isn’t the norm for you. If I want to have any kind of relationship with you or your brothers, even if I _were_ monogamous, I have to take that into account one way or the other.”

Something flitted across his face at the word ‘relationship,’ but it was too quick for her to catch or analyze. He didn’t give her long to wonder about it either, leaning forward into her space. She let him, remaining unmoved, refusing to let him intimidate her like he was trying to do.

“I didn’t say I wanted a relationship with you.” His words were flat, and his gaze was too. She arched an eyebrow back.

“And yet you’re sitting here having a jealous fit because I kissed your brother. That implies that you want _something_ with me or from me, whether you admit it or not.”

“And if I just want to fuck?” He smirked as he spit out the last word, as if expecting her to shy away from such crude bluntness. She shrugged and smiled easily.

“Then we can just fuck. I have zero problems with casual sex; it can be a lot of fun.” She paused, glancing over to where her D.D.D. sat by her bedside. Noting the time, she told him, “I’m going to get ready for class, then go try and grab some breakfast before Beel eats it all. When you want to talk like an adult, instead of sulking like a child, come find me.”

Then, without waiting for a response, she leaned forward, gave him a peck on the cheek, and pushed herself out of bed to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things between Devi and Belphie won't stay like this. They'll talk more later, and get everything worked out.


	5. I Thought You Liked it When I Kissed You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is trying to read, but Devi _might_ have come to the library with... less than the purest of intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 13 -  
>  _“I’m trying to work, stop distracting me.”_  
>  _“I thought that you liked it when I kissed you.”_
> 
> Warning: Mild spoilers for lesson 8 in this chapter, and major spoilers for lesson 16.

“Mind if I sit here?”

The perfectly arched blond eyebrow Satan gave her spoke volumes without the demon having to say a word. Devi smirked in return, meeting his gaze steadily. After a moment he chuckled, and she watched as he glanced over at the other chair on this floor of the library; a little D was curled up in it and fast asleep, judging by the way its little chest was slowly rising and falling. Satan’s gaze returned to her a moment later, and there was a smirk of his own on his lips as he said,

“You’re aware that the only ‘here’ available is my lap, correct?”

“Oh yes, I’m perfectly aware,” she answered, and mischief danced in her eyes. “So, mind if I sit here?”

Satan laughed again, but, with an amused shake of his head, shifted to make room for her, gesturing down with the hand not holding his book. “Be my guest.”

Despite what he’d said, there _was_ room for her to squeeze into the side of the ( _rather large_ ) armchair beside him, if she’d wanted, but she neither wanted to, nor did she suspect _he_ wanted her to, given the look in his eyes. Instead, her own book in hand- and being mindful of where she put her weight- Devi climbed carefully into the chair and onto his lap. It took a moment or two of both of them shifting and moving around to find a comfortable position, but eventually they found it; she was held in the circle of his arms, her legs curled up atop his, barefoot feet tucked beneath her thighs; her left arm was wrapped around his back, while she held her book with her right; with the way she was leaning back, her head was at just the right height to settle onto his right shoulder, and she settled there happily. His book was in his left hand, and she could see it if she lowered her own book, but not well enough to make out the words.

“Anything interesting,” she asked, nodding towards his book. Satan shook his head in answer.

“Not particularly, no. This is reading for RAD, rather than pleasure; unless you’re interested in the soporific minutia of the historical creation and usage of wights, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“I can’t say I would find much use for that information, no,” she laughed. “None of my classes have us studying wights, and I don’t exactly have the kind of magic to call upon them even if I _was_ interested.”

“You might be surprised,” he said, and there was something in his tone that had her leaning away so she could look up into his eyes, arching an eyebrow in question. He shrugged, and smiled as he added, “More than once, you’ve managed magical feats that many sorcerers and witches can only dream of. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how you drew out Asmodeus’ power during the retreat.”

“Not forgotten, no.” She shook her head, but shrugged. “I had Solomon’s power that night; and knowing now what we didn’t know then, I assume I was able to call upon Asmo so easily because of my lineage.” Because, separated by more generations than one could count or not, she had Lilith’s blood running through her veins. That had to mean something when it came to how easily Lilith’s brothers had found their way into her heart- and for how she’d found her way into _their_ hearts.

“That’s possible,” Satan acknowledged, “but it’s also possible that your own magic was merely sleeping before you came to the Devildom. Considering everything you’ve been through since you arrived, it could be that your magic is beginning to awaken.”

She hummed thoughtfully, and after a moment, told him, “I’ll ask Solomon about it.”

“Let me know if anything comes of it; I’d be interested to see how things go. I wouldn’t mind helping either, if any assistance is needed.”

She nodded in agreement, and his lips quirked up into a bit of a smile. Then, seemingly of the same mind, Satan turned his attention back to his reading as she settled her head back onto his shoulder and opened her own book. Unlike Satan’s reading, hers _was_ for pleasure… of a kind, at least. Mostly the kind that left her flush faced and breathless, if not in quite the way the book intended. She flipped through the book until she’d found where she’d last stopped reading, the page dogeared since she hadn’t had a bookmark on hand, and… Well, she didn’t get more than a page of reading in before she found herself trying to bite back a burst of laughter. She was _mostly_ successful, pursing her lips tightly and biting down on them to keep any sounds from escaping, but she couldn’t really help the way her body trembled slightly in mirth. It was enough, apparently to bring Satan’s attention from his book down to her once more.

“Are you alright?” There was amusement laced in his tone, an eyebrow being arched at her. Devi bit down harder on her laughter, and nodded, not quite able to look him in the eye; if she did, she wouldn’t be able to hold back. Especially not as his gaze wandered down to the book in her hand, and then he was arching _both_ eyebrows at her.

“It’s not what you think,” she managed to get out without letting loose her laughter, and Satan smirked.

“You're curled up in my lap reading a book titled ‘ _Demons Do It Better;_ ’ I’m not sure what you’re expecting me to think.”

Closing the book around a finger so she could try and get control over herself, it was a moment before Devi could explain. “One of my best friends in the human world and I have this… Competition, you could say. We’d go to the local used book stores and scour the romance sections for the absolute worst book we could possibly find. Once we’d each read our books, we’d swap and then decide which one was worse. Whoever found the worst book won.”

“And what did the winner get?” Satan asked, sounding even more amused than before. She shrugged lightly in response.

“Most of the time, just bragging rights. Every so often, though, if one of us was especially confident, we’d actually place stakes before we swapped, and that was when things could get _really_ interesting.” Her grin grew a little at the thought, and added, “Let’s just say that Vette and I don’t have many compunctions when it comes to teasing each other.”

“Vette?”

“Short for ‘Corvette,’” she explained, and shook her head when his eyebrows arched further. “Don’t ask, her dad had a thing for cars.”

“That sounds like something Mammon would name a child,” Satan said with a low laugh, and she found herself laughing too, even as she swatted lightly at his chest. Or at least, she tried to, but before her hand could actually connect, she found it caught in his instead. This time it was her turn to arch an eyebrow at _him_.

“Can I help you?” she asked playfully, but made no move to actually free her hand.

“That depends; are you sure it’s a wise idea to smack the demon whose lap you’re currently on?” There was a challenging look in his eyes, and something welled within her in response. She smirked slowly, shaking her head.

“Perhaps not,” she answered, letting her hand go slack in his hold. It was anything but an act of surrender however, and judging by the way he tightened his hold on her wrist briefly before releasing it, he knew it. She feigned lowering her eyes demurely, a smirk still evident on her lips, and made a show of opening her book once more, saying lightly, “I’ll leave you to your reading then.” And she very specifically did not watch as he slowly turned his attention back to his own book.

She didn’t _actually_ go back to reading, though, she had something far more entertaining in mind. She knew she’d have to time it right, because she was fairly certain he was only half paying attention to his own book; he was turning pages noticeably less often than he had before, and every so often she’d get hit by the feeling of eyes upon her. She didn’t dare look up to check, instead casually leafing through her book at what felt like her usual pace. Biding her time and waiting until the feeling of his gaze came less often, and his pages began to turn faster.

Eventually, when she felt like it had been long enough, she closed her book without bothering to dogear the page, and set it down quietly on her lap. She felt him shiftly slightly beneath her, obviously catching her movement, but he neither said anything, nor did he turn his attention from his book, and she grinned to herself. Good, he was willing to play along. She tilted her head back, where it lay on his shoulder, and began to lightly kiss her way along the underside of his jawline; where her left arm was curled behind him, she shifted to bring it upwards so she could draw her nails lightly along the skin above his sweater at the nape of his neck, teasing slowly up and down.

Satan’s only reaction was a shiver she could _feel_ work its way down his back, and an amused sounding _hmmmph_. He turned the page of his book again casually, remaining otherwise unmoved. Alright, time to take it up a notch. As she reached his chin with her kisses, she doubled back to kiss her way back up, this time nipping playfully at his skin every other kiss. Her fingers slipped further north, her nails scratching their way to the hair at the nape of his neck; as she reached his ear, catching the lobe of it between her teeth and tugging lightly, she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled on it as well.

Satan’s book closed with a thump, although from the sound of it, he’d kept his finger within its pages. She felt the movement of his cheek against hers as he smirked, and then said,

“I’m trying to read, and you’re being quite distracting.”

“Am I?” she teased once she’d released his ear, and she followed the words with another kiss to the skin just in front of it. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek, and spoke the next words right against his ear, “I thought you liked it when I kissed you.”

“That doesn’t make it any less distracting,” he told her with a low laugh.

“Mmmm, good. I’ll keep that in mind.” Her voice was soft and low, all teasing seduction, and she licked the outside shell of his ear playfully. He huffed out a sigh, and asked,

“Would you listen if I told you to stop distracting me?”

And Devi laughed, shaking her head as she told him; “I don’t even listen to Lucifer sometimes; what makes you think I’ll listen to you?” Which… was true, although she saved her rebellions against Lucifer for things that _really_ mattered, but. She _felt_ the air around Satan shift as her words had the desired effect. Perhaps it was a bit of dirty pool, invoking his eldest brother’s name against him, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to regret it as she heard his book _thwump_ loudly on the table beside the armchair.

“I think,” Satan began, and his voice was lower than it had been before, deep and commanding in a way that brooked no argument, “that you’re all but begging for a reminder of exactly whose lap you crawled into.”

And then his hand was on her arm, pulling her out and away from her comfortable position curled against him. Then _both_ of his hands were on her upper arms, his grip strong and bruisingly tight as he held her before him; she got only the briefest glimpse of the look on his face- intense and confident, the kind of look that could make a girl weak at the knees- before he swooped down to crush his lips to hers in a kiss that was as passionate as it was hard and domineering. She gave as good as she got, trapped in his grasp and pouring all of herself into their kiss, biting greedily at his lower lip when he seemed about to pull back. Smirking triumphantly against his lips when he pushed back into the kiss once more. He allowed it- and when she opened her eyes to look at him, meeting his eyes, it was clear in his gaze that the only reason she’d gotten away with it was _because_ he was allowing it- continuing the kiss until the need to breathe reasserted itself, and then _just_ past that, before finally drawing back and looking at her with lust darkened eyes. Devi, for her part, gasped heavily, her lips parted as she panted in the wake of his kiss. Her own smirk was gone, lost to his conquest of her lips, but Satan… Satan’s smirk was that of a victor admiring his spoils.

“Up,” he ordered- and there was no question that it _was_ an order- and released her arms. She wasted no time in pushing up off of his lap, abandoning her book on the table beside his, then turned back to watch as he rose himself, all controlled grace and command. That gorgeous blue-green gaze of his was steady as he met her eyes and told her, “You have a choice; we can continue this in your room, or we can go our separate ways for the evening. Make no mistake, however; if you choose the former, we _are_ going to do something about that bratty streak of yours.”

Devi didn’t have to think twice about her answer.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way… _Sir_.” She couldn’t quite resist mock saluting him, to which he shook his head.

“Your room,” he commanded, “ _now_.” He made a show of slowly turning to the side table to pick up the small pile of books beside their own abandoned books, apparently intending on putting them away before joining her, and continued, “I want you ready and waiting for me by the time I get to your room, do you understand?” And then he paused, turned to give her one last look, and said, his voice even deeper than before, “Oh, and Devi? Compare me to Lucifer like that again, and you won’t like the consequences.”

With that, as he turned back to the books, Devi quickly darted out the library door and headed for her room; she suddenly found herself _quite_ unwilling to test Satan’s wrath any further.


	6. Can I Have a Kiss for Good Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi lands in some hot water with Lucifer; more jealousy issues arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 14 -  
>  _“Can I have a kiss for good luck?”_  
>  _“No, but you’ll get one if you succeed.”_
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the House of Lamentation group chat "The Culprit." This chapter deals with jealousy issues that will be further resolved in a later chapter.

She knew she was in trouble when she saw the first text appear in the house chat;

> _**Lucifer:** Who was the last one to visit the library yesterday?_

She stared at the brightly lit screen of her D.D.D. for a long moment, not really registering the initial few texts to appear that, other than to note that Mammon was being, well, Mammon, and Lucifer was being Lucifer right back. Par for the course, as the house group chats tended to go. _Not_ par for the course was knowledge that, whatever flack Mammon was getting from his brothers at the moment, he wasn’t _actually_ the one in trouble this time, nope. That was _her_. Because her brain was helpfully supplying her with a memory from last night, of dipping into the library just before she went to bed, grabbing the few homework papers she’d forgotten when she’d left earlier… And walking back out of the library… with the lights still glowing softly behind her.

 _Shit_. She had _completely_ forgotten to turn the lights off before she left for the night.

Vaguely, she registered that the group chat had hit a lull, no more pings coming from her D.D.D. She glanced down to see why and…

“ _Shit_.” The word came out low and under her breath, because Belphie had just _thrown her under the bus_. Oooooooo, he was going to pay for that later. For now, though. Well. There was only one thing for it, wasn’t there? If she was going down, she was going to go down unrepentantly and without fear.

> _Devi: Yeah, but I don’t remember turning off the lights._

She deliberated for a moment, just long enough for Satan to call her out too, then shrugged, grinned to herself, and shamelessly sent a cheerfully winking demonji to the chat. In for a penny, in for a pound, right?

Lucifer’s name popped up on the screen, three little dots dancing back and forth as he typed. A shiver worked its way down her spine as she waited for his verdict. When it came a moment later, she wasn’t disappointed.

> _Lucifer: Don’t think you can get away without proper punishment, Devi._

And then, a moment later her D.D.D. pinged with a separate message, a _private_ message that was _not_ part of the house group chat.

> _Lucifer: You will report to my office after dinner for your punishment._

Devi felt all the air rush out of her lungs at once. Well, at least she knew one thing; Asmo wouldn’t be able to extract his penalty on her tonight, because she was going to be otherwise occupied.

* * *

Lucifer was the first to take his leave from the dinner table, a smirk on his lips and a very pointed look for her before he turned and left the room. No sooner had the doors closed behind him than his brothers were looking at her with varying degrees of amusement and horror.

“Hey, uh, look Devi, you know he’s gonna be brutal, yeah?” There was honest concern in Mammon’s voice, all his attention focused on her for the moment as he hedged his way around what he wanted to say. “Lucifer don’t know the meaning of the word ‘mercy,’ trust me, and with your frail human body, and you not bein’ used to his punishments… I mean, what I’m tryin’ to say is-”

“Is that if you need any help, don’t bother calling Mammon, he’s too terrified of Lucifer to stand up to him,” Belphie smirked, cutting his older brother off ruthlessly. His amusement at the entire situation was clear, enough so that Devi rolled her eyes at him, leveling her fork in his direction even as Mammon protested,

“Oi!”

“Leave Mammon alone, Belphie, it’s sweet that he’s worried about me,” she said, and couldn’t help but grin when Mammon only protested _louder_ from beside her.

“ _OI!_ I ain’t worried about you at all, why would I be worried for some dumb human? I’m just tryin’ to warn ya, make sure ya know what you’re in for!”

“Mmmm hmmm, of course that’s all it is, I believe you,” she teased, patting his hand, and then turned her attention back to the youngest of the demons. “ _You_ though. Have I told you yet that you’re going to _pay_ for outing me like that?”

“That _was_ rather ruthless of him, wasn’t it?” Satan’s voice was amused, his eyes full of mirth where he sat across the table, and he was enjoying this a little _too_ much really. But then, given how she’d teased him only a couple nights ago, she wasn’t surprised he was enjoying her ending up at Lucifer’s mercy. ( _Nevermind that he’d **more** than gotten her back for it._)

“I’m going to _pay_ , hmmmm?” The words were a slow drawl, the avatar of sloth leaning forward and settling his chin in one hand as he pinned her with a challenging look from across the table. He’d been acting like a dick ever since his jealous fit in her bed earlier that week; revealing her to Lucifer as the library light culprit was only the latest in a list of petty annoyances he’d thrown at her since then.“Tell me, how _exactly_ am I going to pay?”

“If you think that I won’t find a way-” she started, but before she could continue the thought, her view of him was abruptly cut off by a plate being shoved in front of her, stacked so high with food that she literally _couldn’t_ see him any longer.

“Eat,” Beel said, frowning down at her from his seat beside her. “You need to make sure you have enough energy to get through the night.” And- of course Beel had chosen that moment to interrupt; he wasn’t the most talkative of his brothers, and usually didn’t get himself involved in the typical family squabbles unless there was food involved, but he was more intelligent than others gave him credit for, especially when it came to his twin. She wasn’t surprised that he had picked up on the tension between she and Belphie, and was trying to play peacemaker.

“Beel,” she said, and his name was a soft laugh on her lips. She shook her head as she looked from the heaping plate of food and up to meet his incredibly soft- and okay, perhaps somewhat worried- gaze. “I can’t eat all of this, that’s way too much food for me alone. Here, let’s,” and she slid her own mostly empty plate next to the one he was offering before carefully transferring a few food items she recognized onto it. Hopefully it would be enough to appease his worries, while also not absolutely overloading her own stomach. “How about that?”

“It’s better than nothing,” he answered, and while he didn’t look entirely satisfied, he accepted the plate back when she pushed it towards him. Hoping to wipe the remainder of his frown from his face, she pushed up to press a small, chaste kiss to his jaw- she couldn’t _quite_ reach his lips, as she would have preferred- before settling back down in her seat.

There was a screech of a chair being shoved back suddenly from across the table, an annoyed huff that she knew far too well; she didn’t even look before she ordered firmly, her voice ice cold and their pact absolute;

“ _Freeze_.”

She ignored the not-quite-muffled snickering coming from Asmo, Mammon, and Satan, Levi’s louder peal of laughter and the click of his D.D.D.’s camera from the opposite end of the table, focusing all of her attention sharply on Belphie; he was frozen, half out of his chair, a dark scowl on his face as he was half turned away from them all. Had his tail been out, she imagined it would have been flicking back and forth with his frustration, perhaps even with her command in place. As it was, even unmoving, he was practically radiating his displeasure, his eyes silently seething. She looked steadily at him, even as she began to cut the food on her plate into bite sized pieces.

“Is there something you’d like to say, Belphegor?” Her voice was dripping with sweet acid; butter would not have melted in her mouth with the smile she gave him before she lifted her fork to her mouth to take a bite. She let him stew for a moment, fully aware that he couldn’t answer her until she released her initial command. There was silence at the table as she took another bite, then a third, and then a fourth, and then finally, “You can move, but only to turn this way and give your brother an apology.”

“I’m sorry, Mammon, that y-”

“ _Stop_.” Her eyes were narrowed as she glared across the table, and the little shit was smirking at her, fully facing the table once more. She had half a mind to order him to her room and fully deal with his jealousy then and there, but… Lucifer was waiting on her in his office, and unless she _really_ wanted to test his patience, she honestly needed to be heading there herself already. Sighing, Devi pushed her chair back from the table and stood herself.

“The rest of your food,” Beel began, and she spared a small smile for him.

“I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be fine.” Her instinct was to give him another small kiss of thanks, but Belphie was already being more of a jealous ass than she had time to deal with, so she simply reached for Beel’s hand and gave it a light squeeze instead. Then, all her attention was on his twin, her words sharp and concise as she infused as much command as she could into them. “Belphegor, you’re going to apologize to Beel for being a jealous ass, and then you’re going to excuse yourself to my room to think about how your actions are hurting the person you care about the most. When I’m done with Lucifer, I’ll join you, and we _are_ going to talk this out like adults. Do you understand? The only answer I need from you is a ‘yes.’”

“ _Yes_ ,” Belphie ground out, and then didn’t say a word, apparently intent on waiting her out before fulfilling her command. That was fine; she didn’t need to be there to hear it, she just needed him to do it.

“Good. Now if the rest of you will excuse me, it’s time for me to go face the music.” She turned to head out the door, and there was the sound of someone else pushing back their chair, followed by,

“Devi wait. I’ll walk you there.”

And then, in a matter of a few steps, Asmo was at her side, taking her hand and settling it into the crook of his arm. She let him, suddenly feeling the stress of the entire exchange, and gave him a thankful smile as they headed out of the dining room together. Neither of them spoke until the doors had closed behind them and they were several hallway turns away, Asmo stopping their movement forward and asking,

“Jealousy is such an ugly thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she agreed immediately, and wanted to bury her face in her hands, but he didn’t seem all that inclined to release the one he held in his arm. “Yes it is. And Belphie was _not_ the one I thought I’d have to worry about that with.”

“Yes, well, Belphie can be very, hmmmm, _possessive_ when the mood strikes him,” Asmo answered, and Devi snorted in return.

“So it seems,” she grumbled, shaking her head. “Although I’m not sure who he’s more jealous of; me for kissing Beel, or Beel for kissing me.”

“The answer, my darling, is _yes_.” He paused, and then added, grinning, “To be honest, he should be most jealous of _you_ for getting to kiss _me_ ; after all, I _am_ the most beautiful creature in this house.”

His words had the desired effect, laughter bubbling up in her chest and spilling out unbidden. She couldn’t hide her grin as she told him, “Somehow I think that’s the _last_ of his jealous worries at the moment, but. I’ll be sure to tell him that when we talk later.”

He winked at her and they began moving again. She pushed off any and all thoughts about _that_ particular conversation for the moment, refocusing on,

“So, on a scale of one to dead, what do you think my chances are for living through this _private_ punishment with Lucifer?” she asked, and this time it was Asmo who laughed.

“Oh I doubt it’s your _life_ that’s in danger here. Now your _virtue_ on the other hand…”

“ _My ‘virtue_?’” Devi choked out in disbelief, and the laugh that escaped her was so deep and strong she thought she might actually tear up from it. “That’s _hilarious_ ; even if I’d had any virtue left to lose before coming here, what you and I alone have done together would have destroyed it all.”

“Pish, don’t argue semantics with me; regardless of what you’ve done with the rest of us, as far as Lucifer is concerned, your virtue is still entirely intact. Unless the two of you have gotten up to something while I wasn’t looking?” He arched an eyebrow at her, despite knowing the answer perfectly well.

“You wish,” she said, her tone teasing, and then added, “ _I_ wish,” and laughed. Asmo laughed with her, and as he patted the hand hooked in his arm, she realized they’d reached the door to Lucifer’s office. It had been far too short a walk, but Asmo had perfectly distracted her from what had happened before they left the table; she gave him her most grateful smile as she asked, “Well, here we are; I don’t suppose I can get a kiss for good luck?”

“Nope,” he answered playfully, and told her, eyes sparkling with mischief, “but you’ll get one if you succeed.”

“‘If I succeed?’ What is _that_ supposed to mean, I’m going in there to be punished, not to fulfill some task or dare.”

Asmo just grinned, freed her hand from his arm, and- raising it to place a light kiss across her knuckles- hummed cheerfully and turned to leave her without another word. She stared after him speechlessly for a moment, until he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight… and then she couldn’t help but laugh. A little louder than she intended, as she heard a shuffling sound on the other sound of the door immediately after, and. Shit. Right. Okay.

Time to face the music.


	7. Kiss Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi sasses the avatar of pride. It goes about how you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 1 -  
>  _"Kiss me."_
> 
> Warning: Major spoilers for lesson 16. This chapter deals with jealousy issues that will be further resolved in a later chapter.

She had only just raised her hand to knock on the door when it swept open soundlessly; Lucifer was standing opposite her over the threshold, a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow arched at her.

“Was there something you found particularly amusing on your way here, Devi?” If there was amusement laced in his tone- and there _definitely_ was- it was a dark amusement, amusement at her expense, and it should _not_ have made her want to shudder the way it did, and yet it was a deep shudder that made its way down her spine. Dammit Asmo, leaving her wondering, half confused, and half amused for Lucifer to find, and she really _needed_ to rein that in before she found herself in hot water for more than just forgetting to turn off the library lights.

“Just Asmo being Asmo,” she answered quickly as she did her best to school her expression, as if that explained it- and she hoped it did, because there was _no way in hell_ she was telling Lucifer exactly what they’d been discussing before they got to his office door.

“I see,” he said slowly, and hell if she didn’t _feel_ the way his gaze ran slowly up and down her. He didn’t question her further though- for the moment at least- and instead stepped back, inviting her to enter the room with a mockingly magnanimous sweep of his hand. “If you would, please, so that we can get started.”

“Of course,” she couldn’t help but reply, even as she stepped over the threshold. “I can’t _wait_ to get started.”

It was far from the first time she’d been in his office- although every time before it had been in the company of at least one of his brothers ( _usually Mammon_ ) rather than alone- and it would likely not be the last time either. Habit had her moving towards his desk as he closed ( _and locked, she noted somewhere in the back of her mind, the clicking of the lock echoing loudly along her footsteps on the cool marble floor_ ) the door behind her; she stopped just before it, where she usually stood with his brothers, and found herself acutely aware of the echoing of _his_ footsteps as he strode by her towards his desk. He took his time as he moved, slowly pulling out his chair, turning to face her, and lowering himself to sit gracefully. His dark crimson eyes were steady on her as he steepled his fingers together before him on his desk; she expected him to smirk, as he had when he’d opened the door, but instead he seemed to be studying her, an intensity to his gaze that almost took her breath away.

“Do I have something on my face?” She arched an eyebrow at him, fully aware that sassing him _probably_ wasn’t the wisest move when he was about to issue punishment for her misdeeds, and also fully unable to resist. She wasn’t sure _why_ he was studying her like that, but she’d never really been the type to sit back and let others intimidate her; growing up in her mother’s shadow had done at least that much for her.

“Did something happen after I left the table?” His words were even as he completely ignored her bait, his gaze unwavering. Devi’s own gaze narrowed as she met it. How the _hell_ did he know about the disagreement with Belphie? He’d been long gone from the room by the time that had happened.

“What makes you ask that?” she asked in return, tilting her head slightly; while she wasn’t happy with Belphie’s behavior, she wasn’t _quite_ ready to throw him to the wolves- er, ‘ _wolf_ ‘ singular- before they at least _tried_ to talk it out.

“I know everything that occurs in this house.”

… Alright, he had her there. She could only think of one time she’d managed to _successfully_ keep a secret from him, and she wasn’t about to remind him of that when that secret had almost gotten her killed. ( _ **Had** gotten her killed, actually, before it had been erased by timeline shenanigans._)

“I can handle Belphie,” she told him, and this time there was no baiting, teasing, or sass to her words.

“I know you can; that was never in question.” And now he _was_ smirking, just the slightest bit, as he nodded his nod in acknowledgement. Her eyes narrowed again.

“Then why bring it up?” What exactly was his game here? She couldn’t quite figure it out, which was mildly frustrating.

“Originally I had intended tonight’s punishment to be a simple one,” Lucifer drawled, completely ignoring her question, and _that_. _That_ was even more frustrating. Her eyes narrowed even further as he continued, “However, it seems that there are multiple lessons that I can impart with a single strike, and my plans have changed accordingly.”

That… did not sound good for her. She shifted slightly where she stood, her arms coming up to cross over her chest.

“And what exactly does _that_ mean?” she asked, staring at him steadily. His smirk grew, ever so slightly.

“It means, Devi, that you have a choice. Your first option is to proceed with the punishment I had originally planned for you, one I _assure_ you that you will not enjoy, but it is fitting for the crime which was committed. Your second option…” There was _something_ lurking in his eyes as he met hers unflinchingly, something she couldn’t quite read, and had never seen in his gaze before. “Your second option is one that will not only send a message to my wayward youngest brother, but one that both you and I will enjoy much more.”

If both of Devi’s eyebrows had hiked their way all the way up into her hairline in near shock- and they definitely had- she didn’t think she could be blamed. He couldn’t _really_ be suggesting what she _thought_ he was suggesting, could he? She inhaled slowly, deeply, watching him for any tell, any sign that this wasn’t what she thought it was. He stared right back at her, waiting patiently for her response.

“I’m going to need you to be more specific than that, Lucifer. _What exactly_ does this second option involve?” Her words were slow and measured, her tone even despite her confusion and near-shock. She _had_ to be reading this all wrong, she just. She needed him to confirm that before she made a fool of herself in front of the one person she did _not_ want to do so in front of.

“I intend to mark you as mine,” he said, his tone casual even as his words hit her like a physical blow, all the air in her lungs rushing out at once. “I will show Belphegor that you are not his toy to play with as he wishes and hoard to himself. I will force him to see that you belong to _all_ of us, in _every_ way, just as my brothers belong to you.”

A voice in the back of her head- one that sounded suspiciously like Asmo- was all but sing-songing ‘ _I told you so~_ ❤,’ and she knew her eyes were so wide in disbelief, it had to be almost comical. She ruthlessly squashed the voice, and found that she had to consciously focus on slowing and evening out her breathing, which had sped and gone shallow as Lucifer’s words one by one ignited a slowly growing heat in her belly. She recognized the look in his eyes now that she could connect it with his words; it was, plain and simple, _possessive_. _Commanding. Demanding._ And it was all for _her_.

She licked her lips slowly, finding them suddenly dry, and somehow, found words of her own.

“Just your brothers? And what about you?” She found the fortitude for a smile as she looked him right in the eye and asked, “If I belong to you, do you not also belong to me?”

Lucifer laughed, the sound rich and deep, and it washed over her like a tidal wave, touching her in places that no sound should be able to reach. Because of _course_ he was laughing at her. He shook his head slowly, clear amusement dancing in his eyes, and told her,

“My brothers have a pact with you, and thus belong to you in more ways than just that of the heart. _I_ am not a possession to belong to another; even were you and I to have a pact, I would still not belong to you in all the ways that they do.”

Her instinct was to argue, to tell him that that was not how relationships worked, but. Something about the way he had phrased it… Her gaze sharpened, instead, and she swallowed thickly before asking,

“What makes you think that you marking me will make a difference to Belphie? It’s no secret that I have a physical relationship with more than just him.” Not _just_ a physical relationship. Devi _loved_ her demons, each and every one of them. But it was her moving her relationship with Beel into the physical that had started all of this, after all.

“What does he know of your relationships with the others?” He paused, let her roll the thought over in her mind. Her brows furrowed together. She hadn’t hidden any part of her relationships with her demons, she was openly affectionate with all of them, she never shied away from touching them, kissing them… Lucifer continued before she could get too far into the thought. “He knows of your relationship with Asmodeus, of course; the two of you are anything but discreet.”

She laughed, and. Okay, he had her there. There was mirth in her voice as she replied, “He’d have to be blind and deaf not to know about us, yeah.”

“He accepts your relationship with Asmodeus because that is Asmodeus’ nature.” And- yeah, that was also true. As the avatar of lust, Asmo all but lived and breathed sex, and she had known that from the start. “But tell me, Devi. How often does Satan indulge with you outside of the time you spend with him in privacy? How often is Mammon willing to show his affections for you publicly, where Belphegor might see it? How often is Leviathan comfortable allowing you to touch him outside of his room?”

She opened her mouth to respond… and then closed it, her brows furrowing once more. While there were times like the other night in the library where she and Satan would tease and kiss where others could see, more often he preferred to retire to one of their rooms for such things. ( _Usually hers, since **his** was stuffed with books, many of which were dangerous._) Mammon was _painfully_ shy when it came to how he felt about her, refusing to acknowledge it out loud if anyone else could hear, and Levi. Well, sometimes Levi could be painfully shy about even the most chaste of kisses _period_ , much less kissing where someone else could see. And while she’d talked to both Levi and Mammon specifically about jealousy and greediness in their relationships, given the nature of both of their preferred sins…

“Oh.”

“‘Oh’ indeed,” Lucifer said, and she could _feel_ the amusement rolling off of him in waves. “Do you understand now, why my marking you will send a clear message?”

Devi inhaled deeply once more, because even with everything else rolling around in her head at that moment, hearing _Lucifer_ talk so casually of _marking_ her…

“ _Yes_ ,” she told him, a deep shudder running through her entire body. Lucifer smirked, and she stamped down a second shudder, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

“Have you made your choice?” he asked, leaning forward. She nodded, quickly, and told him,

“ _Yes_.”

“What choice have you made?” he asked, and his smirk grew. “You must tell me clearly, Devi, what you wish for me to do.”

 _Of course_ he wanted her to say it. She closed her eyes, inhaling-

“I want your eyes on me,” he said, and it was an order _not_ to be denied. Her eyes snapped open, locking with his. She found her words.

“I want you to mark me, Lucifer. Prove to any with eyes to see that I do not belong solely to another. That I am _yours_.” They rolled off her tongue smoothly, stoking the heat curling within her. His eyes flashed in response.

“Good girl,” he told her, and it was a deep, dark purr that she wanted to wrap around her, that rolled through her and made her shudder. He pushed his chair back, beckoning to her with a single, gloved hand, and commanded, “Come.”

She was moving immediately, stepping around his desk and to him faster than she would have thought possible. Then she was in front of him and one moment he sat before her, the next he was standing. His hand reached out, burying itself in her hair; he _pulled_ , sharply, and she gasped as he led her firmly down, down, down, until she found her knees. He bent over her, a wicked smirk on his lips, and she found herself begging,

“Kiss me?”

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to cut this scene off here, because the next chapter will continue it, and the story rating will be going up. Forgive me for the cliff hanger? Next chapter will be out soon!


	8. Kiss Me. Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prideful dominant and a bratty switch go head to head; fun is... mostly had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 3 -  
>  _“Kiss me. Now.”_
> 
> Warning: This chapter is explicit, folks! The story rating has been appropriately bumped up. Warnings for heavier Dom/sub than previous chapters as well. The 'light' part of the D/s tag has gone out the window. XD If you're not up for explicit smut or D/s, there's nothing all that plotty in this chapter, so it can be skipped.

Lucifer kissed like she imagined he must have fought; mercilessly, full of passion, and with a devastating fire that felt like it could burn a soul down to its cinders, leaving nothing behind but ash. He kissed her relentlessly, all but devouring her in his ardor, stealing her every breath and leaving her gasping against his assault. The hand in her hair was an inexorable force, his fingers woven through her thick locks, tight enough to be _just_ this side of deliciously painful; he controlled her completely with that grip, holding her exactly where he wanted, leaving her no recourse except to accept his attentions, not even the option to return his affections, because- she was breathless from his kiss, gasping for air by the time he finally pulled back, yet when she tried to chase after his lips, he held her back with a low laugh that rumbled through her.

“So eager,” he teased, watching her with eyes almost pure black with lust, barely any hint of the crimson usually to be found in his gaze. “You have desired this for some time, have you not?”

If he meant to fluster her, he would find it more difficult than simply calling her out for her desires. The corners of her lips quirked up and, rather than try to deny the obvious, she shrugged her shoulders, intentionally pulling at his grip in her hair.

“Who _wouldn’t_ want this?” She licked her lips, taking a moment to gather herself so her words weren’t breathless, and continued, “You’re gorgeous, the type of man who cares _deeply_ about those you love, and you protect them with every ounce of strength you have- which we both know is quite a lot. If that’s not attractive as hell, then I don’t know what is.”

He laughed, and if she didn’t know better, she would have thought it to be one of surprise. Amusement shone through the lust in his eyes as he relaxed his grip enough for her to come _just_ shy of his lips; there he held her, and she could _just_ feel the way his barely grazed hers as he murmured,

“Are you sure that you wish to be thinking about my _brothers_ while you are alone with _me_?” And, without giving her a chance to answer, he took her lips with another kiss, this one biting and rough and quick. She groaned against him, nipping after his lips when he pulled back; he smirked, standing and using his hold of her hair to drag her upwards effortlessly, supporting her with his free hand at her back when she scrambled to rise fast enough to keep pace with him.

“Shouldn’t the _avatar of pride_ be able to distract me from any and all thoughts of anyone else?” she asked, and she gave him the most innocent look she could muster. His eyes narrowed, but his smirk only grew.

“By the time I allow you to leave my presence,” Lucifer told her, his words a dark promise, his voice deep enough that she could _feel_ it, “my name will be the _only_ word on your lips, the only _thought_ in your mind.”

“Such sweet promises you make; it’s enough to make a girl blush.” Her voice was teasing, the look she gave him equally so. He returned the look with an arched eyebrow.

“Sweet, am I? And here I thought you knew that I am a rather exacting sadist.”

“No one said you can’t be bot-” Her words cut off sharply as he pulled her head to one side and dipped his own to her neck; he bit her there, teeth digging into soft flesh as he sucked deeply at the spot. Devi shuddered, a long, low moan tearing itself from her lips as she reached instinctively to hold onto him, her knees going weak. The hand on her back pulled her firmly against him, wrapping tighter around her, and her fingers scrabbled for purchase on his waistcoat between them, her head tipping back in pleasured pain. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps as he bit down harder, clearing intending on leaving as dark a mark as possible, and she closed her eyes tightly as the fire in her belly flared higher with need.

Then, what felt like an eon later, and yet far too soon, he pulled back from her neck. The hand in her hair carefully released its grip, sliding downwards to settle at the small of her back; he kept her pressed firmly against him with it as the other hand shifted upwards to lightly skim the wet spot he’d left on her neck, tracing the outline of it and sending a shiver down her back. His voice was rich velvet in her ear, his tone casual, as he said, “You are familiar with safe words.”

It wasn’t a question. Devi nodded regardless, and answered, her voice breathier than she would have liked, “Stoplights are my usual.” 

He hummed approvingly. Pressed down on the mark she was sure was already forming, and she bit down on the groan that threatened to escape. He dipped his head again, the next words, spoken heatedly against her skin, “I will not stop if you tell me ‘no.’” There was a beat of silence, and she found herself holding her breath as she waited for his teeth. He pressed a fleetingly light kiss to her skin instead, and she could _feel_ him smirk as he warned, “‘No’ is not a safeword.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from her in response; he took the opportunity to bite down again, higher on her neck this time, and her laughter broke off into a sharp, gasping breath. It was a sharper, deeper bite, and shorter, as if he intended to leave just as dark a mark in half the time. She struggled to speak against the pleasure of his teeth on her neck,

“I’d be- disappointed if you did,” she managed, and Lucifer laughed, the sensation of it vibrating against her trapped skin sending a wave of goosebumps washing down her arms.

He pulled away then, fully releasing her and stepping back to separate them. She swayed at the loss of contact and support, and there was an amused look in his eyes when he laid one hand on her shoulder to steady her. Devi inhaled slowly, even as his thumb shifted to press against the first mark he’d made; her breath let out sooner than she’d intended at the spark of pain the pressure brought, and she shot him a look that only seemed to amuse him more.

“I am not a man who disappoints,” he said, and there was something significant to the way he paused before continuing, “especially not when it comes to my _pets_.”

His eyes were focused on her when he said it, steadily watching as her breath froze for a moment, her eyes going wide as a flash of heat surged through her. The idea of being Lucifer’s _pet_ was… Hell if the thought wasn’t something right out of a fantasy, or one of her late night thirst chats with Asmo. Her eyes flew up to meet his, and he quirked an eyebrow at her, an unspoken question falling between them. Heart caught in her throat, she slowly nodded.

“Remove your pants, pet,” he ordered her, “and your panties as well.”

“Yes,” she began, and then paused, looking up to him.

“You will address me as ‘master.’” His voice was firm, and he cocked his head at her, waiting. Quickly, she answered,

“Yes master.” Then, as he stepped away from her to pull a drawer on his desk open, she focused on obeying. Her black ankle boots were first, coming off easily as she toed at them one after the other and stepped out of them, lining them up beside his desk. Her fingers fumbled just slightly as she unbuttoned her black jeans, trembling more than she would have liked in her excitement; unzipping them was easier, and then she was shimmying the tight denim down her legs. She considered just kicking them off and to the side, but given the nature of Lucifer’s sin, and his usual fastidious nature, she folded them instead, setting them on an unoccupied corner of his desk. The lacey purple panties she wore ( _a gift from Asmo; they were an almost perfect match for her hair, and he’d apparently been unable to pass them up_ ) came off next; she didn’t fold them up, since the crotch was more than a little damp from her own slick, and she tucked them inside her jeans instead.

Left in only her gold cami, Devi felt Lucifer step up behind her before she could turn to look for him; a red gloved hand wrapped around her, settling on the bare skin of her stomach as he pulled her flush against his body. She could feel his desire, his cock a firm, hard line of heat against her ass. His waistcoat felt different, buttons pressing into her back in strange places, and it took glancing down at the hand slowly drifting lower down her stomach to realize why; his gloves were _red_. A shudder of heated desire worked its way down her spine; she began to turn, wanting to look at him, but then his other hand was on her hip, holding her in place as he ordered;

“ _Be still_.”

She froze immediately, instinctively obedient in a way that she _rarely_ was. The demon behind her- _her_ demon, even if he insisted that he was no possession- hummed in approval, and his hand drifted lower and lower. His gloved fingers slipped through the nest of dark red curls between her legs, and she had to struggle against the urge to press her hips forward into his touch when leather barely brushed her. Lucifer laughed, his voice low and rich, and his hair tickled her ear when he dipped down to nip lightly at her neck above the two marks he’d already left. He dipped lower, to kiss both marks, and the brush of his horn against her jaw sent another full-body shiver through her. His lips returned to where he had nipped so lightly; there was no further warning as he bit down _hard_ , and two fingers dipped once more into the curls between her legs, sliding between her already soaked folds to seek her clit.

She couldn’t bite back the choked gasp of pleasure when he found it; his other arm wrapping fully around her waist to support her, he began to rub circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, alternating between light teasing and a firm pressure that sent waves of pleasure through her entire body. It left her knees weak and breathing shallow, her head falling back to lean against his chest as she moaned in need. He released the mark he’d been worrying into her skin with his bite, only to bite down again even further up, only slightly more gentle this time. Her hands flew up to grasp at the arm holding her, _needing_ to touch him in return, and unable to touch him more than that. His fingers shifted, diving further into her folds to slip inside her achingly empty channel, his thumb moving to find her clit. She cried out again, fingers gripping the dark fabric of his jacket desperately, and she found herself begging as the pleasure mounted higher and higher within her.

“Please, Lu- please _master_ , I need-” she broke off with a deep moan when the fingers inside her curled forward, seeking that oh so tender spot within, and he released his bite with a laugh.

“What do you need, Devi? What _exactly_ do you wish for your master to grant you?” He murmured the words against her ear, his breath hot and his tone one of the more tortuous of seductions. She shuddered, tried to gather her words even as he continued to tease her with his fingers.

“Fuck, I’m- I’m so close, I need to come, _please_!” she gasped, trembling in his grasp, fighting _so hard_ to keep from bucking into his touch. Lucifer chuckled lowly.

“You may come only when you kiss me,” he told her, and laughed again when she immediately turned her head to kiss him, tilting his head to evade her lips. “And you may kiss me _only_ when I command it.”

The sound that escaped her could only be described as a whine, mournful and needy. He caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth in response, pulling at it teasingly. The fingers pumping within her sped, curling forwards every so often in search of that spot; she cried out sharply when he found it, the surge of pleasure it sent shooting through her almost too much, and her hips bucked despite herself. Having found it, Lucifer was merciless, making a point to press against it with every thrust of his fingers, his thumb teasing her clit faster and harder until she was panting and gasping her need, begging,

“ _Please_ , please let me kiss you, please let- please let me come, I _need_ it, I-”

“ _Kiss me_ ,” Lucifer growled, “ _now_.”

She crashed her lips onto his, kissing him as hard and as passionately as she could; the fingers pumping in and out of her moved faster, his thumb on her clit hitting her _just right_. Devi cried out into the kiss, her orgasm cresting-

Lucifer’s fingers slid free of her, his thumb leaving her clit suddenly. The pleasure broke, falling away from her, and her body spasmed and clenched emptily. She shook in his arms, his slick covered hand coming to rest on her bare hip. Lucifer swallowed her sob, his tongue diving into her mouth as if to taste her despair; he kissed her deeply, kissed her through her shaking until it passed, kissed her until her tight grasp on his arm loosened and he could feel her supporting her own weight again. Finally, he pulled back, releasing her from his arms as he stepped away. He smirked as she turned, a fire in her eyes; as she opened her mouth, he held up a finger, and told her,

“Remember, my pet; this was a punishment.”

Her jaw snapped shut. She just barely bit back a growl.

“I hate you,” she grumbled. The demon arched an eyebrow and cocked his head.

“You hate me- what?” There was a warning in his tone, a look in his eyes. Devi felt her cheeks heat, and forced out,

“I hate you, _master_.”

“Better,” he smirked, and turned to his desk. When he turned back to her, his gloves were gone and he held something out for her to see. “This is for you. If you’ll turn around, please.”

It wasn’t a request. She didn’t obey immediately though, her eyes wide as she looked at the item in his hands.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured, and it was. It was a slim, smooth golden collar, barely a centimeter tall; a delicate o-ring hung from the front of it, and from that, a beautiful golden peacock feather charm. It was, _very_ clearly, a mark of Lucifer’s ownership.

He arched the other eyebrow at her expectantly; Devi took the hint and turned, reaching to lift her hair from her neck for him. The metal was cool against her neck as he set it into place; there was a moment as he did something at the back, and then a _click_. He stepped away, and she turned to look at him; he held a key in his hand, and made a show of tucking it into a pocket inside his suit jacket.

“I told you I would mark you, did I not?”

Devi reached up; her fingers brushed the peacock feather charm, then shifted to her neck, where she could feel the bruises already setting from his bites. Despite herself, despite what he’d done and how empty and frustrated it had left her…

“You did,” she agreed, and smiled.

“I will remove the collar… at a later time. For now, I believe Belphie is waiting for you in your room?”

_Ugh_. Right. She had a jealous demon to go talk to. Which… was the whole reason _this_ had happened.

Somehow, she didn’t mind nearly as much as she would have otherwise. Not when it meant that she and Lucifer had…

“You may dress and return to your room,” Lucifer told her, his voice just as mockingly magnanimous as it had been when he’d invited her into his office. Devi rolled her eyes.

“By your leave, _master_ ,” she said, and mockingly half bowed before turning to grab her clothes from his desk. For his part, Lucifer shimmered as he returned to his human form, then settled himself at the chair behind his desk, taking up some paperwork there as if to read through it. Not that his eyes left her as she pulled on her panties and shimmied her way back into her jeans, but. She’d let him have the illusion.

He was silent as she leaned against his desk to slip her boots back on, and as she mockingly saluted him, then turned and headed for the door. It was only as she moved to unlock it that he spoke up once more.

“One more thing, _pet_.”

She froze, her hand still on the lock. She deliberately did _not_ look back at him. That didn’t stop him from continuing,

“You are not to touch yourself until I have removed my collar from your neck.” He paused, and she could _feel_ the smirk. “ _Now_ you may go.”

Devi opened the door and strode out quickly, reflecting to herself about how much she hated him… and how much she really, _really_ didn’t.


	9. You Make Me Want to Kiss You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie and Devi finally have a Talk; two brats compete to see who's the biggest brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 10 -  
>  _“You make me want to kiss you.”_  
>  _“Do it.”_
> 
> Warning: Jealousy issues ahoy! This chapter also contains _quite a bit_ of explicit smut. If that's not your cup of tea, it starts about 2K in, after Belphie and Devi talk, and can safely be skipped. The smut includes a bit of BDSM, all of which is consensual, as Belphie and Devi have established safewords for play.

Devi wasn’t entirely surprised when she opened her bedroom door to find the avatar of sloth sprawled out on her bed completely asleep. His face was buried in her pillows, his limbs splayed out and taking up as much of the bed as his lean figure could; it was the opposite of the way he usually curled up when he slept, but she had a feeling that was intentional. Rolling her eyes, she stepped fully into the room, closed the door behind her, and then locked it for good measure. She had no idea how this conversation was going to go, and she _really_ didn’t need any of the others barging during the middle of it.

( _Not that a mere door would **actually** keep any of them out if they were determined, but it would at least give them a moment’s pause._)

Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Devi headed over to her bed. She eyed the demon’s sleeping form for a moment, debating how best to do this, and after a moment, she shrugged to herself. She reached down to shove his lower body unceremoniously out of her way, and plopped down to sit on the edge of the bed with as much force as she could muster.

“I believe I told you to think about your actions, not _sleep_ ,” she said loudly, and poked his ribs when he slid down the dipped bed to lean against her back. Belphie groaned into her pillows, grumbling… _something_ … but the words were completely unintelligible. With a roll of her eyes, she told him, “I can’t hear you with your face shoved in the pillows. C’mon, sit up- or at least roll over.”

His head lifted just slightly, enough for her to understand when he grumbled, “Why not make it an order? You seem to be doing a lot of that lately,” and then it dropped back down. Devi sighed.

‘ _Gods save me from drama queen demons,_ ’ she prayed to no one in particular, and shook her head.

“If you would act like the millennia old adult you are, rather than a five year old child who doesn’t want to share their favorite toy, then I wouldn’t have to,” she told him, and poked his ribs again. “C’mon, up, up, up, we need to talk and I’m not going to leave you alone until we do.” She poked him again with each ‘up,’ and then _kept_ poking him until he growled and shifted enough to swat at her hand. She was ready for him when he did, grabbing it and capturing it quickly with her other hand- and then she went right back to poking him.

Belphie growled louder this time, although he didn’t yank his hand from her grasp, even though they both knew she was no match for his strength. Instead he- very clearly grudgingly- rolled over to avoid her pokes, looking up at her from amongst her pillows with his long bangs half obscuring his eyes.

“Happy?” he grumbled, and she smirked.

“Not qu-”

Faster than she could process the way his eyes had widened, the deep, guttural growl he gave, or the way the image of him shimmered as his horns appeared, Belphie was sitting up, his hand tearing from hers to shove her hair away from her neck. She hadn’t seen them yet, having come straight to her room from Lucifer’s office, but she could imagine what he was glaring so hard at; the four marks Lucifer had bitten and sucked into her flesh should definitely be showing already, muddy purples lined with halos of light blue, stark against the darkness of her skin and ringed with teeth marks.

“ _What_ are _these_?” It was, quite possibly, the angriest she had ever heard him, and he gave her no time to answer, pressing roughly on the lowest of the marks; she couldn’t quite bite back her hiss of pain, even as she tried to ruthlessly suppress the zing of heat it sent rushing through her. Then his fingers were hooking beneath the collar, pulling it sharply towards him, digging the metal of the opposite side of it into her neck; it had looked delicate in Lucifer’s hands, but it withstood the force of Belphie’s, clearly sturdier than it seemed. “What is _this_?”

“If you don’t know what a hickey looks like by now, Belphie, I’m not sure I can explain it to you,” she told him calmly, perfectly aware that she was poking the proverbial ( _sloth_ ) bear. He growled again in return and pressed down harder on the mark, and it took every scrap of willpower she had to force down the moan that tried to escape.

“Since when are you fucking _Lucifer_? Exactly how many of us _are_ you fucking?” His expression was ugly with his anger, his normally handsome face twisted and scowling. She didn’t let it phase her, keeping her voice as even as she could, given the circumstances.

“I actually _haven’t_ fucked Lucifer yet, if you must know, but I look forward to when I do.” She tilted her head to the side, as if granting him access to her neck and the marks. “As for how many of you I _have_ fucked, well. I’d say a lady doesn’t kiss and tell, but I’m not exactly a ‘lady’ am I?” She paused, and then leaned towards him, her voice going low and husky as she told him, “I’ve _fucked_ Asmo, Satan, Mammon, and Beel. Eventually, when he’s comfortable enough and wants to, I’ll fuck Levi too.”

“So what,” he growled in return, “are we just seven notches to add to your bedpost while you’re in the Devildom? Five down, two to go?”

“You know better than to think that,” she answered, and this time there was heat to her voice. She reached up to grab the hand that still held her collar, squeezing his wrist and yanking it down; he let her do it, releasing his grip and slipping his fingers free of the golden ring. She shifted to actually hold his hand, continuing, “I love each and every one of you. You are _mine_ ; my demons, my friends, my lovers, my _family_. More family to me than my own family has _ever_ been, and you _damn well know it_.”

“You-” he started, and she cut him off, shaking her head and staring him down.

“I’m not done. You’re _mine_. Just like I’m _yours_. I _belong_ to you, just like you belong to me. There is nothing- _nothing_ \- in the entire damn world- not in the human world, the Celestial Realm, or even the Devildom- that could _ever_ tear me away from any of you. Not even death could keep me from you; fuck knows my soul is going to end up in hell anyway, so I’ll just come find you.”

She was squeezing his hand, her grip tight enough that it would have been painful for a human, although she doubted it phased him even the slightest. He stared at her, silent for a long moment, those lovely purple eyes of his wide. She met his gaze steadily, unflinchingly, and she _hoped_ that some part of that had gotten through to him. When his eyes narrowed and he finally answered, it was with the last thing she had expected.

“Your soul is too bright for hell; if you died, we would never see you again.”

Devi blinked. Belphie stared back unblinkingly, his expression no longer angry, but strangely solemn. Fuck if she knew what to even do with that.

She laughed, the sound strangely sounding off to her own ears, and shook her head again. “Did you not hear what I said? Even if you’re right- and you’re not, by the way- even if my soul _somehow_ ended up in heaven, I’d find my way back here to you. Do you understand that?”

Silence fell between them. Belphie shifted, looked away for a moment. His reply was muttered almost under his breath;

“Well I doubt you’re wearing Lucifer’s collar just for show.”

She snorted inelegantly, relief pouring over her at the breaking of tension, and waited for him to look back before she rolled her eyes. “Not really, no. Especially since he told me I’m not allowed to touch myself until he takes it off.”

Belphie didn’t answer immediately, but the eyebrow he raised at her spoke volumes. His words were a slow drawl when he did speak; “And you’re going to _listen_ to him?” This time it was he who snorted. “It’s not like he’d know.”

The look she gave him was deadpan.

“The only secret I have _ever_ kept from that man successfully was meeting you, and we both know how that turned out.” Nevermind that Lucifer had literally _just_ made his point to her that he knew everything that happened in the House of Lamentations. “Either way, I’m not particularly in the mood to find out what kind of punishment he’d come up with for disobeying an order like that, so for once, yeah. I’m _actually_ going to listen to him.”

“You know,” and there was a thread of mischief in his voice that had her arching an eyebrow at him, “As a fellow member of the ‘Formerly-Anti-Lucifer League,’ I’d be willing to help you find a workaround. After all, he can’t punish you if you technically don’t break the rule, right?”

“No,” she said slowly, considering the way he was looking at her. There was something smug in his expression, and she wasn’t sure if she trusted it. “I suppose he can’t.”

“So tell me: what _exactly_ did he tell you?”

“Just what I told you,” she answered, and as she repeated it back, she thought she knew where he was going, “I’m not allowed to touch myself until he takes the collar off.”

“ _You’re_ not allowed to touch yourself,” Belphie repeated with a smirk, and added, “which means he didn’t say anything about _anyone else_ touching you.”

“No,” she agreed, and wondered how much trouble Belphie was about to get her into, technicalities or no, “he didn’t.”

“Do you know what _else_ that means?” he asked, and the hand she held in hers slipped free, sliding to her waist and inching beneath her cami.

“I don’t, no, but I have a feeling you’re about to enlighten me,” she teased, and shivered as he scratched his nails against the sensitive skin of her stomach.

“It _means_ ,” he said, and leaned towards her, his eyes full of mischief, “that if you want any pleasure, you’re at my mercy.”

Devi sucked in a breath, and. It was _oh_ so tempting to just. Go along with him. Get swept up in the playful mood he had shifted to, to forget that until only minutes ago, he’d spent the better part of a week angry and jealous with and of her. She let out her breath slowly, and reached down to lay her hand over his to still it, only the material of her shirt separating them.

“As much as I want to agree,” she told him, and her voice was even, “first, I need you to promise that there’s going to be no more jealous fits over my relationship with your brothers.” He opened his mouth to answer, immediately, and she held up one finger, forestalling him. “I’m not asking that you not be jealous, period; I know it’s not that easy, that’s something we’ll have to work at. But no more _fits_ of jealousy. If you’re feeling jealous, then talk to me about it, okay?” She waited, meeting his eyes until he nodded and mumbled,

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Good,” she said with a smile, and added, “You should talk to Beel too. I’ll bet he’s been worried about you this week.” Belphie flushed somewhat, his tail flicking to one side and back behind him, and she tried not to laugh at the somewhat adorable image he made in that moment. Instead, she teased lightly, “You’re cute when you blush, you know that? Makes me want to kiss you.”

It was as if she’d flicked a switch with the words; the blush was gone, his tail stilled, and his eyes narrowed, the look in them challenging as he smirked again. “Yeah? Then do it.”

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss as an answer, releasing the hand on her stomach so she could reach for him instead; she reached up, fingers skimming the dark spots that littered the right side of his neck, moving past them to bury into his hair and pull him closer. She nipped lightly, playfully, at his lower lip, catching it between her teeth and tugging on it. The nails on her stomach scratched their way across her skin as he shifted his hand; he gripped her hip firmly, digging his nails in just enough to pull a gasp of pain from her lips. His other hand slipped beneath her top and then he was dragging both hands up her sides, nails scratching their path upwards as he shoved her cami higher and higher. Devi laughed as she broke their kiss, teasing,

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were eager.”

He shoved her top up higher as reply, grumbling as he reached her bust and tried to wrangle the stretchy fabric over the swell of it, “I missed you this week.”

“Well whose fault is that?” But even as she teased, she took pity on him, reaching down and peeling her cami up and off, tossing it off to the side carelessly. She laughed and batted at his hands when he reached for her bra, telling him, “you- hoodie, off, now.” A pause, as she twisted her arms back to expertly unhook her bra clasps, then tossed it to the side, and her smile was slightly softer as she added, “I missed you too, after all, even with you acting like such a brat.”

Belphie was just reaching for the hem of his cow-print hoodie when she said it; focusing on kicking off her boots and then unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, she didn’t catch the look that flashed through his eyes at her words. She could _hear_ the mischief in his voice, however, when he asked, “I’m a brat, huh?”

“Biggest brat I know,” she smirked and stood, then hooked her fingers in her panties to drag them down with her jeans as she shimmied out of them, “aside from myself, that is.”

“Well it does take one to know one,” he replied slowly, and- something about his tone was setting off alarm bells in her head. Kicking off her jeans quickly, she turned her head up to look at him-

His lips crashed down onto hers, biting roughly as his hands found her bare hips; she groaned as he dug his fingers in and pushed her back to the bed, then up onto it. The fabric of his cargo pants was rough against her thighs as he crawled on top of her, pinning her beneath him and reaching to grab her wrists. She put up a token resistance, trying to grab at his hoodie so she could tug it up, but for once in his life, the avatar of sloth was faster than she was; he captured both wrists, transferring them to one hand while he fiddled with something in the other. A moment later, she felt something wrapping around one wrist; she jerked away from his kiss, her eyes widening in alarm as her head tilted back to look, and what she found-

“Did you just-” she started, and tugged at the wrist he’d bound with the pink and blue belt that normally hung from his waist. Belphie laughed when it held firmly, and she could only watch helplessly as he threaded the belt through the curling branches that constituted her headboard.

“Something wrong?” he teased, and she bucked her hips beneath him, even knowing that it was futile given his strength. He grinned down at her and released her first wrist so he could bind the other with the free end of the belt.

“ _Yes_ , you brat, I did _not_ say you could tie me down!” She tugged at both wrists when he released the second one, giving him a look of mock indignation when both belt and headboard held. “Let me go.”

“I’m pretty sure that ‘let me go’ isn’t one of our safewords,” he smirked, and sat back to watch her struggle. She huffed, rather than acknowledge that he was right, and playfully scowled as she stilled, unwilling to feed his amusement.

“You _realize_ that I _am_ going to make you pay for this, right?”

“You can _try_.” And then Belphie leaned down, taking a breast in hand and capturing its nipple between his teeth, biting down sharply; any reply she might have formulated was lost to a short, pained gasp, her hands instinctively jerking against the belt that held them. She tried to bite back a moan as he bit farther down on her breast, flicking his tongue back and forth on her trapped nipple, and failed, the sound escaping despite her best efforts.

“Belphie,” she groaned, and bucked her hips beneath him again; she could _feel_ the heat of him above her, still fully clothed and covered in stark contrast to her own nudity, and she wanted more. “C’mon at least- at least let me see you.”

“If you _command_ ,” the little shit answered once he’d released her nipple with a wet _pop_ , his smirk bigger than ever, and ooooooo, she was _so_ going to get him back. But, thankfully, he sat up and was quick to remove both cow-print hoodie and the bright blue shirt beneath it, wrangling them over his head and horns with ease before dropping them off the side of the bed.

Devi loved how he looked barechested; he was the least muscular of all her demons, his chest soft and his abs only barely visible, and she loved running her hands over it. She tugged at the belt, her fingers curling in want as she licked her lips. When he was in this form, she also enjoyed licking her way along the spots that dotted his right side, nipping and teasing the dark skin and slowly driving him further to lust. Hands tied and held down, she could do neither, and she huffed, jerking her head to his pants.

“Those too,” she told him, and he snorted.

“I don’t think you understand who’s in charge here, Devi,” he said, but shifted up and off her to shuck shoes, pants, and boxers anyway. She grinned.

“Apparently me, since you’re listening to me,” she teased, unable to resist the jab, and continued, “now be a dear and help me thawrt Lucifer by fucking me.”

“I should leave you here just like this for that,” the demon growled, but there was no heat to it, and she knew he didn’t mean it. Devi licked her lips as he turned to face her, climbing back up onto the bed. He was hard already, cock jutting up proudly; she pulled her knees up and spread her legs, making room for him between them, and he settled in, taking himself in hand. “I could get used to this view; you, spread out helplessly before me, needy and at my mercy. I like it.”

He stroked himself slowly once, twice, thrice, his eyes darkened and narrowed as he stared down at her. She made a show of rolling her eyes, no matter how gorgeous he looked like that, how hard it was to keep from jerking at her bound hands, because she _wanted to touch_. _Fuck_ did she want to touch, and she wanted to _be_ touched in return, and he wasn’t playing fair.

“I wouldn’t get _too_ used to it,” she told him, and closed her thighs on his, as if to urge him on. Then she pitched her voice low, putting all the heat that was pooled within her into it as she said, “ _Touch me_ , Belphie. I _need_ your touch, need to feel you within me. Show me that I’m yours.”

 _That_ seemed to do it, if the way his eyes flashed was any indication. _Good_. She suppressed a grin as he laid both hands on her knees, pushing them apart farther and sliding his hands down her thighs, scratching lightly as he went. He smirked as he reached the dark curls that covered her sex; he slid a single finger down into them, slid it down further, slipping into her folds. He _just barely_ grazed her clit, drawing a whine from her lips, and his finger continued its path downwards to dip within her, ever so teasing.

“You’re so wet,” he drawled, chuckling as he withdrew his finger slowly, and then pressed two fingers easily into her. Her breath shuddered out of her slowly, her head falling back and her eyes slipping closed. “Is this all for me? Because of me? Are you that eager for me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed as he pumped his fingers out and back in again, and her hands twisted to grab onto the belt that bound them, needing _something_ to hold to. She squeezed it in her hands as he chuckled again and began to scissor his fingers; she shook her head, inhaling deeply to gather herself and tell him, “don’t draw this out, please Belphie. I’m ready, I _need_ you.”

“I think I’ll be the judge of that,” he answered, smirking down at her, and she groaned as he slid a third finger alongside the others, teasing her with a slow pace. She tried to thrust her hips up, but his other hand shifted to pin her in place as he scolded her, “Ah, ah, ah; none of that now.”

“Dammit, you-” she started, and cut off abruptly with a gasp when he found and tweaked her clit with his thumb, looking all the more smug for catching her off guard. She bit back a frustrated growl and instead clenched her inner muscles around his fingers. If he wouldn’t listen to reason, then she’d just have to entice him into moving faster. She suppressed the urge to smirk when he groaned at the sensation, and she purred, “just imagine how good that would feel on your cock. You know you want it- want _me_.” She clenched down again, and Belphie swore before pulling his fingers free of her.

“You’re feeling particularly mouthy, aren’t you? Let’s take care of that.” Then his fingers were brought up to her face, smearing her own juices across her lips. “Open up.”

She considered disobeying just for the sake of being ornery, but it wasn’t like she minded tasting herself. And if it would get him to give in sooner… She gave him her best sultry look as she parted her lips, accepting the first finger he slid between them; she swirled her tongue around it, the taste of her slick neither unfamiliar nor unwelcome, then suckled at it, hollowing her cheeks as she did. When she released it with a _pop_ , she didn’t wait for him to give her the other two, lifting her head to lick at them. The look she trained on him as she took them into her mouth was _burning_ , full of desire and need, and he groaned. She nipped lightly at the pad of one of the fingers in her mouth, and with a huff and a shake of his head, he acquiesced,

“Fine. Just know that if you’re not as ready as you think, I won’t go easy on you.”

Smirking around his fingers, she licked at their tips and then went back to suckling on them as he reached down with his free hand, lining himself up. She felt the velvet soft head of his cock brush against her folds, just that light contact sending a shudder down her spine, bringing a moan to her lips. He was agonizingly slow as he guided himself to her channel, as he pushed forward until only the head of his cock had breached her, drawing a longer, deeper moan from her. Then, true to his word, after giving her barely a moment to adjust, Belphie thrust forward in a single motion, burying himself to the hilt within her and tearing a strangled groan from around his fingers.

And then he didn’t move, staying like that for a long moment, his own breathing shuddering at the feeling of her wet heat around him, and dammit, she needed him to _move_. After being denied the way she had been by Lucifer, and now being teased by Belphie, she _needed_ more. She clenched down on her inner muscles, as best she could, and the bite she gave his fingers was a warning; _move_ or she was going to have to do something drastic. ( _Hell if she knew **what** , given her position, but she’d figure **something** out._)

Belphie groaned, his voice low, and then chuckled. He shifted forward, pulling his fingers free from her lips finally; he splayed his hand out on the bed beside her head instead, supporting his weight with it, and his eyes narrowed as he smirked down at her, all his attention focused with that gaze.

“Just for that,” he told her, his voice lazy and smug, “I’m going to take as _long_ as I want taking you. It’s not like you’re going anywhere.”

“ _Belphegor_ ,” she growled warningly, her eyes flashing, “I swear to-” His head dipped to her neck as he began to slowly pull back, and his teeth in her neck- placed _perfectly_ over one of the marks Lucifer had left- tore her words from her lips, transforming them into a sharp gasp that gave way to a moan. He stayed there at her neck until he’d withdrawn almost completely; as his hips _snapped_ forward almost punishingly, forcing another gasp from her, he bit higher, this time finding unmarked skin to claim as his own.

 _Fuck_. She needed- she needed her hands free, she needed- _somehow_. She needed to _focus_. She could do this, just. _Focus_. And focus she did, doing her best to block out the pain and pleasure of the bites he was littering all over her neck, his slow, teasing pace, the snap of his hips every so often, as if trying to catch her off guard. She let herself gasp and moan freely, let herself shudder at the slowly building rise of heat and need within her, but her thoughts… her thoughts she trained on her bound wrists, twisting and turning them carefully within the belt that held them. Belts were _not_ the ideal tool for bondage, he’d been improvising, if she were careful she should be able to-

She stretched one wrist up, as close to the headboard as she could without alerting him to the movement. The tension of the belt went slack; she pressed her fingers as tightly together as she could, making her hand as slim as possible, wiggling her wrist, twisting it and-

Her hand slipped free of the belt. Devi bit back the urge to smirk, made a show of moaning particularly loud as Belphie bit down on her neck, and quickly and carefully reached to free her other wrist with just a few movements. As soon as it was, her demon’s attention still focused on her neck, she _moved_ , using every scrap of strength and leverage she had to lock her thighs around his and roll them both until he was beneath her.

The choked, shocked sound he made as he found himself on his back was _music_ to her ears. His wide, purple eyes staring up at her, his expression one of disbelief, was one of the sweetest sights she’d seen in awhile. She grinned wickedly, all bared teeth and triumph, and told him; “ _My turn_ , brat.”

She _rode_ him, setting her pace fast and hard, _needing_ to find her release, and _soon_. He _surged_ upwards to meet her, and she let him, both of them shifting together so that she was in his lap; she dipped her head to the left side of his neck in their new position, and this time it was her turn to bite his skin, leaving her own marks upon him. His hand slipped between them, as if he was giving himself to the pace she’d set, and when his fingers found her clit she gasped against his neck, his pace shuddering oh so briefly. She pulled away, just enough to groan against his skin,

“If you come before I do, I- I won’t stop. I _will_ ride you- until I’m done.” The words were gasping, shivering, but if the way he began to tease and tweak her clit in earnest was any indication, she’d made her point. Managing a grin, she told him, “ _good boy_ ,” and returned her attentions to marking his neck. He growled beneath her and she wrapped her arms around him, dragging her nails down his back until she reached the sensitive skin above his tail; he stiffened when she scratched her way along it and back up, his tail flicking sharply in reaction as his hips stuttered.

She blinked, and suddenly found herself on her back once more, this time with her head at the footboard of the bed as Belphie shoved her down; he hooked her legs with his arms, folding her in half as he grinned sharply down at her and growled, “ _my_ turn.”

He was merciless this time, unbreaking from the pace she’d set after freeing herself. The way she was bent, the angle at which he held her, his ruthlessly rough thrusts; it was finally pushing her towards the edge, her breath coming shorter and sharper. She struggled between gasps and moans to plead, “Bel- Belphie, _please_!”

He smirked down at her, and as he slipped his hand between them to pinch her clit roughly, he ordered, “ _Now_.”

Her vision shorted out as finally- _finally_ \- the waves of her orgasm washed over her, her entire body going tight with pleasure as she cried out and shook. She was vaguely aware of the way Belphie swore, her name spilling from his lips as he spilled his own pleasure deep within her; she was more aware of the way his usually blunt nails dug sharply into her leg where he held it up between them; _more_ aware of how he collapsed forward, releasing her legs and letting them slide down on either side of him, his weight heavy on her chest, his head turned so that one of his curling horns pressed against her neck and the golden collar that encircled it.

Slowly, Devi came down and back to herself. They were both breathing hard, sweaty from their tumbling and play, and he was full on dead weight above her, utterly unmoving save for the slight twitching of his tail that she could feel against her leg. She laughed, her voice low and rough, and said breathily, “Well that was fun.”

There was a pause, a moment of silence, and then Belphie was laughing too, shaking above her in a different way than before. Giggles took her, the tired, almost hysterical kind, and it took far too much effort to push at his shoulder and manage to say between them, “C’mon, we both need a shower, and then I don’t know about you, but I feel like I could sleep for a year.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled, and gave her neck one last little nip before they carefully untangled their limbs to push up and head for her bathroom.


	10. Will You Kiss it Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi makes a grand entrance at breakfast; the brothers react accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 20 -  
>  _“Will you kiss it better?”_

Asmo was the first to spot her when she walked into the dining room, his golden-sunset eyes seeming to unerringly find her before the doors had fully closed behind her; his eyes widened, something like delighted shock flashing through them, and then he was grinning widely, calling out smugly,

“My, my, it looks like _someone_ had a _very_ good night.”

Which, of course, brought the eyes of the other four already around the table straight to her and... well, she knew she looked a sight. No amount of make-up would have been enough to cover the marks that both Lucifer and Belphie had left on her skin, so she hadn’t even tried; they littered her neck liberally, easy to spot since, as usual, she hadn’t bothered to fully button up her uniform shirt. The open collar of the shirt also perfectly framed the _actual_ collar on her neck, leaving just enough space for the golden peacock feather charm to lay flat on her skin and in full view.

Asmo was grinning at her smugly, looking like the cat that had eaten the canary, and she could almost _feel_ his pleasure at having been proven right radiating from him. Satan was giving her a bemused look, his eyes running slowly from the collar on her neck to the marks all over her visible skin. Beel’s brows were furrowed, something like concern in his eyes as he took in the sight of her. Mammon was staring, seemingly speechless, his jaw dropped. And Lucifer...

Lucifer gave her an unreadable look from where he sat at the head of the table, his dark eyes clearly roaming over the marks that _didn’t_ belong to him. His lips twisted into something of a smirk, but he didn’t comment, turning placidly back to his plate, and… that was. She didn’t know how to take that. Neither did she have long to think about it, because there was the _screech_ of a chair being pushed back, and then Mammon was out of his seat, blue-gold eyes wide as he shot towards her.

“What the hell?!” His voice was sharp, not quite panicked but full of energy, and as soon as he reached her, he was shoving her hair out of the way and then pulling at the neck of her shirt, trying to get a better look. His hands were warm as they brushed over her skin, moving from mark to mark, although it was clear he was being careful not to push down on them- which she appreciated, since the breakfast table was _not_ the kind of place for the reactions that would’ve drawn from her. His gaze followed his fingers, wide and full of something she couldn’t quite place, and then his fingers left her skin, slipping beneath the collar and curling up around it gently, taking care not to pull too hard at it. In stark contrast to the tenderness of his touch, his tone was scalding as he tore his eyes from her, glaring at Lucifer instead. “What the hell did you _do_ to Devi, ya bastard! What kind of perverted punishment did you dream up and force on her? Since when did _you_ do that kinda twisted sex thing, ya been listening to Asmo or somethin’? Did ya think the rest of us would just let you get away with pullin’ that kinda shit? How-”

 _Oh boy_. Devi reached up quickly, one hand gently grasping the fingers that held the collar, wrapping around them to hold his hand; the other hand she reached to his face, cupping his cheek and trying to gently direct his attention back to her, because- she could already see how this was going to end if she didn’t stop this line of questioning now, and that was _without_ looking at Lucifer to see his reaction.

“Mammon, it’s alright,” she said, her voice warm and ( _she hoped_ ) soothing. When he didn’t let her turn his head back to her, she moved to place herself between Mammon and the table instead, his grasp on the collar loosening to let her.

“Like _hell_ it’s ‘alright!’ Devi, you don’t have to take his shit, you deserve better than that!” He was glaring right over her head at Lucifer still, and she internally bemoaned that he was tall enough to do so. Then she went up onto her toes, releasing his hand to place both her hands on his face, putting a little more force into her attempt to turn his gaze to her.

“First off: I know I don’t. You know me, I’m no shrinking violet. I can, will, and _have_ said no to Lucifer when the situation calls for it. Although,” and she paused, smiling warming at Mammon as he finally let her tilt his head downwards and away from his older brother, “I love that you’re willing to stand up for me against him, I think that might be one of the sweetest things you’ve ever done for me.”

The second-born began to sputter almost immediately, all of his attention now on her, and Devi did her best not to laugh. He really was cute when he got flustered about his feelings for her, but given the aura of anger-slash-danger she could feel almost radiating from the table behind her, there were more important things to address at the moment. She lowered herself to stand flat-footed again, now that she had his attention, and continued.

“Second off: Lucifer didn’t do anything that I wasn’t perfectly fine with. He gave me a choice of punishments, and I _chose_ to let him do what he did. Not only did I _choose_ it, but he also checked what my safewords were before he did anything. Everything was one hundred percent consensual, okay?” She met Mammon’s gaze steadily, doing her best to project honesty and calm as he sputtered more.

“But- but puttin’ a _collar_ on ya? You sure it ain’t charmed, or enchanted or somethin’? What if you didn’t _actually_ -”

“He didn’t collar me until after my punishment,” she told him, and continued before he could get any further accusations out. “Third off: _most_ of these marks aren’t even from Lucifer.” She paused again, and she was perfectly aware that she was all but throwing Belphie under the bus, but then- he’d done the same to her, and all was fair in love and evading Lucifer’s wrath. “Most of these are from _Belphie_ ; he even bit over one of the few Lucifer left, this one here,” and she tapped the mark in question lightly, one that she knew was noticeably darker than the others.

“He did, did he?” And _that_ wasn’t Mammon. That was Lucifer’s deep, rich voice coming from behind her, and there was something _dangerous_ in his tone that sent a shiver down her spine. She didn’t so much turn around to look at him as Mammon released her collar to take both her shoulders in his hands, moving her back and stepping around her so that he was between her and the table. Lucifer chuckled in response, the sound thick with the dark type of amusement that spelled _trouble_ for _someone_ , and she could _feel_ his gaze all but burning a hole into her. “There’s no need for that, Mammon; as long as Devi abided by the rules she was given, she is in no danger.”

“I did,” she answered, and she gave him her best innocent smile from behind Mammon. She was being honest; _she_ hadn’t touched herself. He hadn’t said anything about someone _else_ touching her. Stepping forward so that she was even with Mammon, she took his hand in hers and led him back towards the table.

“Good girl,” Lucifer all but _purred_ as she slipped into her usual seat besides Beel, Mammon taking _his_ usual seat on her other side, and _fuck_. It should’ve been illegal for Lucifer to use that voice at the dining table, it was sending _all_ the wrong signals given their surroundings and his brothers being right there. ( _And judging by the smirk Asmo was giving her from across the table, he knew **exactly** what it was doing to her_.)

“Some of us are trying to eat, Lucifer; I would appreciate it if you’d save the bedroom talk for the bedroom.” 

_Bless_ Satan for coming to her rescue. She shot him a grateful look and got a smirk in return, and. She was going to owe him for that, wasn’t she. That was fine, she knew she’d likely enjoy whatever favor he ended up asking of her.

“Here, this is for you.” Beel’s voice caught her attention as he pushed a plate towards her, already overflowing with food. It wasn’t nearly as full as the one he’d tried to offer her the night before, and she smiled as she accepted it. He’d filled it with familiar things that she knew she’d enjoy, and it didn’t surprise her that he knew her preferences, but it did warm her heart.

“You’re such a sweetheart. Thank you,” she told him, and just like last night, she leaned up to lightly kiss his jawline. He flushed ever so lightly, smiling before returning to his food.

“Where’s Belphie,” he asked, mouth already half full. “He didn’t come back last night.”

“He was still asleep when I left my room. I get the feeling he’s planning on staying home today.” She’d made a token effort to wake him and drag the avatar of sloth from her bed, but he’d been fairly set on staying put; Devi knew him well enough to know when she was beat when it came to his sleep, so she’d left him to it. She shrugged up at Beel as she set in on her food. “You know how he is.”

“Don’t tell me; you _wore him out_ , didn’t you!” Asmo’s grin was positively wicked, and it was clear where he was intending on going with that line of thought; Devi wasn’t surprised when Satan spoke up again, cutting him off.

“I repeat; some of us are trying to _eat_.” He arched an eyebrow at the fifth-born and Asmo pouted in return.

“Fine,” he huffed, and rolled his eyes. A moment later, his attention was back on her, and he pinned her with a look. “I’ll get the details out of you tonight, you can tell me _all_ about it.” He paused, giving her a significant look and _oh boy_. She knew that look. His grin was bright as he looked at his brothers, addressing them casually; “Devi is _mine_ tonight, by the way, I’m claiming her. Which means, Lucifer, I’d much appreciate it if you’d take your collar back by then.”

“I’ll consider your request,” Lucifer answered, and then he was looking at her, cocking his head to one side. The look on his face was that of a predator sensing out its prey. “You said Belphie is planning on skipping class?”

“I said I _thought_ that was his plan,” she clarified, not that she thought it was going to make a difference. Belphie was very likely about to get a _very_ rude awakening. “It could be he’s just running slow this morning.”

“As his older brother then, it is only right that I should check on his well-being.” Not a _one_ of them believed him. Not a one of them called him on it either. Dabbing his mouth delicately with his napkin, Lucifer pushed his chair back and stood, smiling coolly at them all. “If you’ll excuse me.”

None of them spoke until after the doors had closed behind him. It was Mammon who broke the silence, snickering lowly.

“For once, it ain’t gonna be me hangin’ from the stairwell.”

Devi suppressed her own desire to laugh, very aware of the way Beel was frowning after Lucifer, and instead laid her hand atop his, asking, “So where’s Levi this morning?”

Beel shook his head, visibly pulling himself back from his clear concern for Belphie, and turned to her. He shrugged, answering, “He grabbed his food and ran off.”

“He said something about needing to be at Akuzon in time to get a new game before they ran out of the limited edition,” Satan explained further, and she laughed and smiled.

“That sounds like him. We’re not going to see him for a few days, are we?”

“Not a chance,” Asmo laughed, and then grinned and added, “well, not for the rest of us at least. He _might_ let _you_ in there if you gave him the right incentive.” The way his eyebrows arched up at her, the grin on his face, made it _very_ clear what kind of ‘incentive’ he was imagining. Devi rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and waggled her fork at him.

“Now now, weren’t you just claiming my time for the evening? And- what, now you’re trying to foist me off on Levi?”

“Oh believe me darling; you _are_ going to be _all mine_ tonight. I’m a generous man, however; I _might_ be convinced to let you go sometime this weekend.”

Aaaaand- Mammon took the bait the avatar of lust was all but dangling in front of him, interrupting loudly; “OI, you! You don’t get to monopolize Devi’s time, she ain’t all yours!”

She couldn’t help but laugh as Asmo and Mammon fell into the old, familiar argument, Satan watching as well and occasionally throwing in a heckle or two of his own. Beel, though; she could feel his eyes on her, and she looked up to meet his gaze. Completely ignoring his brothers, there was concern written in his soft, purple eyes as they moved over her exposed neck.

“Do they hurt?” His voice was soft, his words clear; he’d laid down his fork, forgoing food in favor of checking on her. She felt her heart melt a little, and she offered him her warmest smile as she shook her head.

“Only if I touch them, or put pressure on them. And even then- it’s not a _bad_ hurt. I like a little pain sometimes.” She shrugged a little, and. Okay, maybe they hurt a little when she moved her neck or shoulders in the wrong way, but she didn’t mind. “Does seeing them bother you?”

“No,” he answered, and she saw his hand shift the slightest bit before it stilled, as if he’d stopped himself. She reached for it, taking his much larger hand in her own; telegraphing her movement, she led his hand to her neck, letting it hover just above one of the marks.

“Go ahead,” she told him warmly, “you can touch if you want to. I like your touch.”

The flutter of his fingers over her skin was so light, it almost felt like a butterfly kiss. When she didn’t wince or pull back, he brushed over the mark again, tracing the outline of it with his finger. She smiled, turning her head so she could place a light kiss on his arm.

“See? It’s alright.” Then, after a moment’s pause, she playfully offered, “Although if you want to kiss them better, I wouldn’t say no.”

Beel didn’t answer for a moment, and she became aware that Mammon, Asmo, and Satan had all gone quiet, their argument having faded while she wasn’t paying attention. She didn’t look at any of them, keeping her gaze on Beel. His voice was low, a quiet rumble that she almost felt as he asked, “Would you spend tomorrow with me?”

“I think that can be arranged,” she answered with a smile. The smile he gave her in return made her heart melt that much further as he drew his hand back. She turned her attention to the others again, and to her food, declaring playfully, “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starving,” and then she dove into her breakfast, perfectly content as her demons went right back to their argument and meals.


	11. I’m About to Kiss You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi and Asmo compare notes re: irritating siblings. Asmo finally calls in the penalty Devi owes him from Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 11 -  
>  _“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m about to kiss you.”_  
>  _“How many ways can that be ta-”_
> 
> Warning: This chapter is explicit and contains BDSM and D/s.

“You know,” Devi teased playfully, happily leaning back against Asmo’s chest and cuddling closer into his arms, “when you said that I was going to be ‘ _all yours_ ’ tonight, I didn’t think a movie was what you had in mind.” They were curled up together on her bed, Asmo against the wall with his arms wrapped around her, the long, lean line of his body warm against her own, neither of them wearing particularly much; the TV was set up a few feet away from the bed, and on the screen… “I certainly wasn’t expecting _Moulin Rouge_ ; I’m not sure if I would have pegged it as your kind of movie.”

“ _Please_ tell me you're joking,” Asmo answered, laughing and playfully patting her arm in response. “Have you _seen_ how absolutely sensual this movie is in places? I wouldn’t be shocked if Nicole Kidman has a succubus somewhere in her ancestry. And Ewan McGregor? The amount of lust he inspires in others- when this was released, and still today- is almost _criminal_.”

“I might’ve had a few fantasies about Obi-Wan Kenobi before,” Devi admitted, grinning and tilting her head back to look up at him. “I always thought it would be fun to absolutely _ruin_ a Jedi.”

“How very twisted of you,” Asmo smirked, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Which, of course, is one of the many reasons I love you. Now hush, I love this scene.”

Devi laughed, but turned her attention back to the TV and cuddled in to watch. She’d seen it before- Vette’d had even more of a thing for Ewan McGregor than she had, and had _insisted_ they watch it when they were younger- but most of what she remembered was bright colors and lights, a wacky cast, and a story about _love_ , something she hadn’t particularly believed in at the time. Watching it now, as an adult, well. It was clear that a _lot_ of the movie had gone right over her younger self’s head. By the time of the movie’s end, she found that she had a better appreciation for it than she’d had as a kid. And she couldn’t help commenting as the credits rolled,

“We need to watch this again with Mammon.” Both her eyes and Asmo’s were dry, but all she could envision was, “he’d be _bawling_ by the end; he’s adorable when he gets all emotional.”

Asmo delicately scrunched up his nose in disgust, giving her a look and replying, “ _Mammon_? _Adorable_? While normally your tastes are exquisite- you love _me_ after all- sometimes I have to wonder.”

“You’re all way too mean to him, you know,” she laughed, shifting against him so she could better look up at him. She poked his arm playfully. “You’re _almost_ as cruel to him as my sister and I are to each other, and he’s _much_ less deserving of it than she is.”

Asmo scoffed in return, arching an eyebrow down at her as one of his hands shifted to trace idle patterns on the exposed skin of her ( _thankfully collarless, Lucifer having removed it after classes had ended_ ) neck. “I highly doubt that your _human_ sister is worse than Mammon; he’s utter scum, and you know it.”

“You’ve clearly never met my sister,” she deadpanned, and rolled her eyes. This wasn’t a new argument- all of the brothers ( _save Beel, bless_ ) were far too cruel to the second-born, and she wasn’t particularly fond of it. And while she wasn’t too fond of talking about her family either- in fact, she avoided it if at all possible- if this was what it took to convince Asmo… Devi sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position and turning so she could meet Asmo’s eyes evenly, and reached up to pull his hand from her neck before telling him, “Mammon is a sweetheart with greed issues- which is understandable since he’s the _avatar of greed_. My _sister_ , on the other hand, is a hellspawn who has, very literally, been trying to kill me since before either of us were out of our preteens. If I had to choose between the two of them, I would choose Mammon in a heartbeat, _every time_.”

Something in Asmo’s eyes darkened, his delicate brows furrowing together at her words. Shit. That might have been- a little bit of an overshare. Maybe he’d-

“‘ _Tried to kill you_?’” he echoed, something dark in his voice, and _fuck_. Nope, he wasn’t overlooking it. She shrugged casually, like it wasn’t that big a deal, and it wasn’t- not to her at least.

“Let’s just say that Khaterah takes the inheritance of the family business _very_ seriously, and leave it as that.” Nevermind that Devi didn’t _want_ the family business. More importantly, “That’s not the point, though. The _point_ is, unless I’m missing something, Mammon’s worst quality is his greed- which is the very reason he’s one of the seven Lords of the Devildom, and why he’s the second strongest of all of you. Compared to the shit I have to put up with from my sister, dealing with Mammon’s greed is a cakewalk, and one that doesn’t _actually_ hurt the rest of you.”

The look Asmo was giving her was sharp, his dark bronze eyes narrowed, and she had a feeling that he wasn’t entirely letting go of what she’d let slip- but after a moment he huffed and rolled his eyes. “If it will get you to stop talking about my _brother_ when you’re in bed with _me_ , then fine. I’ll-” and he looked like he was physically _pained_ by the words coming out of his mouth, “admit that. Sometimes. _Possibly_. Mammon can be… _cute_.”

Devi grinned. Asmo grimaced. She squeezed the hand she still held, and teased, “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“I think,” the demon answered slowly, and there was a dangerous spark in his eyes, “that it’s time for you to pay your penalty.”

 _Shit_.

“Would it make a difference if I told you that I’ve actually kissed Lucifer since we played truth or dare?” It was worth a try, right? Asmo smirked, shaking his head slowly.

“Kissing him _after_ the fact doesn’t count as fulfilling your dare,” he told her, his voice lilting and musical with his amusement, and she couldn’t say she was surprised. She _had_ kind of been expecting this since he’d claimed her at breakfast. Huffing playfully, she gave him an expectant look.

“So how are we doing this? And _what_ exactly are we doing?”

“First, you can go lock the door and push the TV back,” he ordered, and then pushed himself away from the wall to the edge of the bed. She followed him, standing and stretching lightly- and jumping when he playfully swatted her ass.

“Excuse you,” she laughed, and danced away when he tried for a second swat. “Unless that’s my penalty, none of that.”

“And if it is?” he asked, smirking and watching as she pushed the rolling side table the TV was set up on away from the bed and against the wall.

“There are _much_ worse fates than being spanked by the avatar of lust himself,” she answered, tossing a grin over her shoulder at him. Once the TV was in place, she turned and headed for the door, making a point of swinging her hips as she walked. Clad in only a pair of lacy white panties and a white camisole to match, she knew she was a tempting vision; she didn’t have to look back at the bed to know that he was watching her, not when she could all but feel the weight of his gaze. That gaze stayed on her as she reached the door, locked it, and then sauntered back to her bed and to Asmo.

He was sitting at the head of the bed, her pillows pushed back and his legs parted to leave enough space for her to sit. He hummed cheerfully once she’d come close enough for him to reach, and then he pulled her to him, shifting her so that her back met his chest as he tugged her up to sit in front of him. He wasn’t wearing much more than she was, merely a pair of silky pink boxers and a robe to match, and the heat of him at her back, his legs framing hers, the silk of his robe against her skin as he wrapped a single arm around her, felt absolutely delicious. She snuggled back closer to him, teasingly shifting her hips against him, and then laughed when he reached down to hold them still with a playful growl.

“No getting ahead of ourselves, darling,” he told her, the words a sultry near whisper in her ear. Humming back her agreement, she lifted the arm trapped beneath his grasp to run it along his arm, her hand finding his to lace together their fingers. Asmo squeezed lightly, and said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m about to kiss you.”

She arched an eyebrow that he couldn’t see, amusement thrumming through her, and started to ask, “How many ways can that be ta-”

His lips found one of the marks on her neck, and her words cut off as she _felt_ his power surge suddenly around and between them. There was a rush of pure _lust_ , desire and need and heat all wrapped together washing over her like a tidal wave; her breath caught in her throat, her eyes going wide and her chest going tight and then… She could _feel_ teeth at her neck again, but they weren’t Asmo’s. It was an echo, the sensation of Lucifer biting his ownership into her skin just as he had the night before, overlaid with the touch of Asmo’s feather-light kiss to Lucifer’s mark; it left her gasping for air, her hand on Asmo’s squeezing tightly, and she heard him chuckle deeply before he lifted his lips from her skin. The echo of Lucifer’s bite faded slowly, the remembered pleasure shivering its way down her spine, and she had to consciously pull herself back into the present moment. Her voice was rough with desire as she asked,

“What the _hell_ was that?”

She could feel the way Asmo smirked, his chin resting on her shoulder, his cheek against hers as he said, “Surely you didn’t think that my charm was my only power, did you? As you pointed out, my brothers and I are the seven Lords of the Devildom, and _I_ am the Avatar of Lust; all lust is my purview and my right, whether it is mine or another’s.”

"You're telling me that… What? You can conjure the ghosts of lusts past, like some twisted, demonic version of ' _A Christmas Carol_?'"

The burst of laughter Asmo let out at her words was undignified enough that she was sure she had surprised it out of him, which she considered quite a feat. Grinning to herself, she laughed as he all but pouted, “Only _you_ would compare the power of a _Lord_ of the Devildom to some Christian fairy tale.”

“So is that my penalty, oh all powerful _lord_?” she teased; she gasped as, as a first answer, he nipped sharply at her jawline. He immediately kissed it after, and chuckled against her skin.

“Oh no, my dear. I told you this morning that I’d get the details of last night out of you, didn’t I?” Then, without waiting for a response, his lips shifted to another mark; she knew exactly which one it was, because as his power surged between them again, it wasn’t one, but _two_ sets of teeth she could feel overlaid with his kiss. A strangled moan fell from her lips as her head fell back against his shoulder, her eyes sliding closed as heat flared brighter in her belly, and she squeezed the hand she held tightly, her nails digging into his palm. She pressed her legs together and shifted, as if to find some relief that way, and his free hand slipped down to swat at her thigh playfully. The feeling of dual bites faded from her neck as he lifted his head and tutted, “Ah, ah, none of that, love. Any pleasure you receive tonight will come at my hand, or not at all. Do you understand?”

She couldn’t help it; the sound that escaped her as she lifted her head and opened her eyes was half a groan, half a laugh, even as she obediently spread her legs for him. She made a point of turning her head so he could see her mock-pout as she asked, “Is this some planned thing that you and your brothers worked out while I wasn’t paying attention? No letting the human pleasure herself this weekend? Cause Lucifer told me pretty much the same thing last night.”

“Great minds _do_ think alike,” he told her with a smirk, and ducked his head. He found one of the smaller marks Belphie had left this time, and she was more prepared for the sensation, steeling herself against the familiar pleasure. What she _wasn’t_ prepared for was the way his free hand slipped down further between her thighs, settling against the lace of her panties and stroking teasingly along her covered sex. His touch was feather light against the damp fabric, just enough pressure to tease and stoke the growing need within her; she groaned and shifted her hips forward, chasing his touch, and he hummed against her skin. His hand pulled away in retaliation and she made a sound that was almost a whine- a whine that cut off abruptly when he brought his hand back down swiftly, spanking her pussy firmly.

“A- Asmo!” His name was a startled cry on her lips as his head lifted once more, her eyes wide and breath short. His voice was low as he asked,

“Color, darling?”

“ _Green_.” The word was rushed, heated assurance, and he kissed her cheek, purring back,

“Good. Stand up and strip, and then I want you over my lap like a good little girl.” He gave her linked fingers a small squeeze, and then released them and her from his arms.

“I have been called many things in my time,” Devi chuckled as she stood and turned to face him, an amused look in her eyes, “but a ‘ _good little girl_ ’ is not one of them.”

“Alright then,” Asmo said with a smirk, and kept his eyes on her as she reached down to the hem of her camisole and pulled it up and over her head, “I want you over my lap like a _bad_ little girl who needs to be punished for not completing her dare.”

Her laugh was low and throaty in response, her grin wide as she shook her hair free of the cami and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. She hooked her fingers in the sides of her panties next, and made a point of _slowly_ dragging them down over her thick hips and thighs. “I guess it’s a good thing for both of us that you love me no matter how good _or_ bad I am, hmmmm?”

She bent over to push the panties far enough down so that she could just drop them and step free of them, leaving the white lace on the floor; as she straightened, it was to find that Asmo had rid himself of his robe, the pink silk abandoned at the end of the bed and the demon himself more centered on the bed than before, his legs together and leaving plenty of room for her. The look in his eyes was both wicked and playful as he crooked his finger at her and patted his lap.

“Down you go, my dear,” he told her, and although his words were melodic, she knew that look in his eyes. Crawling up on the bed beside him, she grinned, snuck in a kiss to his cheek, and then draped herself over his lap. They shifted together for a moment, finding the most comfortable spot and position for both of them; folding her arms on the bed in front of her to use as a pillow, she turned her head towards him and settled into place.

“Mmmmm.” It was a light hum, her eyes sliding closed as Asmo’s deceptively delicate hand stroked over her bare ass, his touch tender despite what would come next- or perhaps because of. Pain and pleasure were such a heady mix, one they both enjoyed when done properly, and she had no doubts about Asmo’s ability to walk a perfect line between them.

“You have such a cute ass,” he told her in a cheerful voice, and gave said ass a playful squeeze before continuing, “almost as cute as mine. Do you know what would make it even cuter?”

“If it was all red and hot from your hand?” she answered tongue in cheek, her tone just as cheerful as his, and he laughed.

“Exactly.” The swat that he punctuated the word with was a playful one, no harder than the one he’d given her when she’d gotten up to lock the door. She was tempted to tease him, to tell him that he wasn’t going to break her with a spanking, but he already knew that, and they both knew it; teasing him like that would only end badly for her.

Or. Well, perhaps not _badly_ , but she knew exactly how hard he could hit when he wanted to, and she rather fancied still being able to sit down come tomorrow.

“You’ll get fifteen swats,” Asmo told her, and although his voice was melodic, there was no mistaking it for anything other than commanding. He continued almost breezily, stroking along her ass again as he spoke. “I want you to count each one; if you miscount, or fail to count one, you will be further penalized after all fifteen have been _properly_ counted.”

“Oh? What will the penalty be?” Her words were curious, her tone interested, and she shifted to look up at him as best he could, but he just shook his head with a grin.

“That would be telling; you’ll find out only if you earn it,” he said smugly, and… that just made her _more_ curious. He knew it too, judging by what she could see of the look on his face, dammit.

“Are you aware of how evil you can be sometimes,” she asked, and didn’t have to have a good view of his face to know the smirk he wore as he answered,

“I _am_ a demon. Now, we’ll begin as soon as you’re ready, darling.”

Devi huffed playfully, but accepted that she wasn’t going to get anything else out of him. Settling her head down comfortably once more and sliding her eyes closed, she told him, “I’m ready.”

He didn’t answer with words. Instead, with one final stroke of her ass, he pulled his hand back to deliver the first strike. It landed firmly, the sound of flesh meeting flesh ringing out as sharp pain stole a gasp from her lips; he hadn’t used anything near his full strength, but neither had he been gentle, and it took her a moment to regain her breath and obediently count, “ _One_ , sir.”

“Good girl,” he hummed, and smoothed his hand over where he had hit, caressing the stinging and soon-to-be-red skin. _Two_ followed swiftly thereafter, slightly harder to the other cheek, and _three_ was harder still, immediately following two and just above it. Both strikes stole her breath, pulling sharp gasps from her, making her counts of,

“ _Two_ , sir, _three_ ,” breathier than she would have liked. _Four_ was gentler than the three before it, although the way he caught the edges of his first strike made up for it, and she hissed softly before counting, “four.”

“Four?” her demon questioned, and she contemplated for barely a second- she really _was_ curious, but it was a little early to give in already- before hurriedly amending,

“Four, _sir_.”

“Better,” he smirked- she could _hear_ that smirk- and pet where he’d last hit. As his hand dipped further south, slipping between her thighs and just barely grazing her slick folds, he continued, “but you missed the ‘sir’ twice.”

Shit, she had, hadn’t she? That hadn’t actually been intentional, and she quickly told him, “I’m sorry, I won’t miss it again.”

“See that you don’t.” Then, a single slim finger pressed between her lips to settle in her core. She couldn’t help the soft groan of need that escaped her, and she just barely caught herself from trying to shift back for more. He continued casually, teasingly drawing his finger back before rubbing forward once more, “Once I can forgive, and the second you corrected. Repeat the mistake a third time, and it will count for a penalty.”

Before she could answer her understanding, he’d withdrawn his finger; he struck swiftly and _hard_ , number _five_ strong enough to tear the first pained cry from her lips as it landed along the crease of her upper thigh. Devi’s eyes squeezed closed with the pain, the strength of his strike as hard as any of her past human lovers had ever struck her, and then his hand was gone before she had fully drawn breath again; she gasped out quickly, “ _five_ , sir,” not ready to break yet- if at all.

 _Six_ , _seven_ , and _eight_ were harder, on what she knew to be the lower levels of demonic strength; it was no more than she could handle, even if how swiftly he struck each time left her struggling to gasp out the counts, and she faithfully recited the numbers and his title. _Nine_ was gentle against already red hot flesh, _ten_ harsh again and finding what might have been the last of her unmarked ass. The first sting of tears hit her eyes as she counted dutifully, “nine, sir, _ten_ , sir!”

He paused then, fingertips skating along her heated skin, and she took the needed break to gather herself as Asmo hummed in contentment. “You’re doing _so_ very well, Devi; only five more to go. You’re going to continue being good for me, aren’t you? You’ll properly count the last five swats, won’t you? After all, you don’t want another penalty, do you?”

Damn him, she couldn’t tell if that was a _challenge_ , or a tease. Couldn’t tell if he _wanted_ her to be good, or wanted to be able to spring whatever other surprise he had in store on her. Or, given that it was _Asmo_ , he might be perfectly content with either. Hell if she knew which one _she_ wanted at this point, her curiosity at odds with her own pride since he was _almost_ challenging her to make it through. She inhaled slowly, shakily, burrowing her head into her arms further, and pride won out. She let herself process the ache already throbbing from her red-hot flesh, and told him, “I can take whatever you have to give me, sir.”

Asmo’s answering laughter was a delighted melody, and for the second time that night, she had the feeling that she might have said _just_ too much. The demon’s voice was thick with amusement as he answered, “As you wish, love,” and drew back his hand.

 _Eleven_ tore a pained cry out of her, harder than any of the first ten strikes and landing squarely across the crack of her ass. She’d barely gotten, “ _eleven, sir_ ,” out before _twelve_ struck even harder, hard enough that her following count was almost a sob. _Thirteen_ and _fourteen_ were the hardest yet, seemingly finding the most tender spots of her ass; neither were the hardest she and Asmo had ever played, but they were more than enough to send tears down her cheeks, the numbers and title a strangled sounding sob.

One more. She could do this. _One more_.

But fifteen didn’t come. Asmo stroked gently over her throbbing ass instead, caressing the burning skin tenderly and softly sshing as she struggled to breath through the tears that had found her. Her chest shuddered as she fought to take in air slowly, rather than rushed as her body wanted to, and his other hand ran soothingly down her spine.

“Color,” he commanded gently. She struggled against the urge to answer immediately, to immediately tell him she was fine, even if her pride wanted to. Pride would do neither of them any good here, and her lover deserved the truth and her trust. Devi shifted her arms, moving so she could bury her face in her hands, forcing her breathing to slow and wiping at her tears. Did she want to go on? _Could_ she?

It was a long moment before she answered, and while her voice was thick with tears, she was sure as she answered, “G- green.”

“Then I expect you to count the last one,” Asmo hummed, and Devi nodded into her hands, steeling herself. She could take one last strike.

 _Fifteen_ was the hardest of all of them, delivered with no mercy to her hot and aching ass; the sob was _immediate_ , deep and choking, her breath caught in her throat so that she physically struggled for air. Shudders racked her body, yet she _forced_ herself to breathe, _forced_ out a strangled and choked count,

“ _Fifteen, sir!_ ”

And then she was being shifted, Asmo gathering her up, off his lap, and into his arms effortlessly. As her sobs racked her body, he peppered kisses over her cheeks and face and down her neck, holding her as comfortably as he could without irritating her heated ass, murmuring warm praises to her. She buried herself in his arms and chest, hearing none of his words but not really needing to, letting the tears flow through her and letting him slowly bring her down from the high that was singing through her entire body. Slowly, _slowly_ , she came down, back down into herself and into his arms. Her shuddering and sobs slowed and faded, her tears dried. She became aware that he’d shifted them both so that they were lounging amongst her pillows, that he was constantly stroking his hands along and over her skin, soothing. His words had faded, given way to a soft humming that she recognized only as one of his many nameless tunes. Her breathing had returned to her, returning to a more normal speed and depth, and she tipped her head back, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw where he had tucked her under his chin.

“Are you back with me, darling?” His words were warm, teasing, and she hummed back and cuddled into him.

“Hmmmm,” she answered, somewhat dreamily, and he chuckled softly.

“Not quite, then,” he said, and tilted his head down to kiss the top of her hair. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Hmmmm,” she answered, just as dreamily. Again, her demon laughed.

“As did I,” he told her, and then returned to his humming.

Eventually, she would come fully down from her high, as he would from his. Eventually, they would likely do something about the desire she could feel floating hazily around them still. Eventually. For now, however, they were both content to simply cuddle and enjoy each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this. This chapter. This _story_. XD Not a single smut chapter in this story has going according to plan, and multiple _non_ -smut chapters _also_ keep going off the rails, ffff. I hope you guys are enjoying it anyway! I was very glad that I managed to finish it in time for the end of tumblr's Asmo week celebration. Also, many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for helping beta this chapter for me!


	12. The Only Thing I Want to Do is Kiss You All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi sleeps through breakfast; Beel is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 12 -  
>  _“It’s Saturday and the only thing I wanna do is lay in bed and kiss you all over._
> 
> The original prompt list was actually missing a number twelve, so for my own purposes I stole a kiss quote from [KinkyQuotes.com](http://www.kinkyquotes.com/?s=kiss).
> 
> Warning: The end of this chapter is explicit.

Devi woke to the creaking sound of her bedroom door opening, and she blinked blearily, rubbing at her eyes with one hand as she tried to peer through the dim lighting of the room to see who it was. She vaguely remembered Asmo leaving a while ago, so it wouldn’t be him, but any of the other brothers were fair game.

“It’s me.” That was Beel’s voice, low and rumbly, as he pushed the door open enough to step in. He gestured with one hand towards the glow lamps that hung from the ceiling, causing them to slowly flicker on; she thought he had a tray in his other hand, but she couldn’t be sure since he’d turned back to shut the door behind him.

“Morning handsome,” she half mumbled, sleepier than she usually woke, but then. Most mornings she wasn’t recovering from two rather eventful nights in a row. She stifled a yawn as she pushed herself up into a sitting position- and then had to bite back a hiss of pain as her rather sore ass reminded her of what she’d subjected it to the night before. Right, sitting was going to be painful for awhile. “What brings you my way this early?”

“You missed breakfast,” Beel answered, a hint of concern in his voice, and it brought a soft smile to her lips. He turned back to her then, his mouth open to continue- and then he stopped, his eyes widening and his face flushing. He stammered slightly, “Um- Devi, you-”

Devi blinked, unsure of what had made him stop- and then, glancing down to follow his gaze, realized that she hadn’t brought the blanket up with her when she’d sat up. Instead it was pooled in her lap, her chest bare to Beel’s eyes since neither she nor Asmo had bothered dressing before they finally went to sleep the night before. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t already seen, but it must have been new enough for him that it threw him. She bit back a soft laugh and reached down to draw the blanket up enough to cover her breasts; she didn’t really mind, herself, but neither did she want to make him uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” she said, and the word was half a yawn. It was the kind of yawn that seemed to go on forever, the kind that made your vision blur and eyes water, and she had to rub at her eyes again to clear them when it finally faded. “Still not quite awake.”

“You usually wake up quickly.” His not-quite-worried voice was closer than she’d expected, and as she lowered her hand from her eyes again, the yawn finally faded, she realized he’d already made it to her bed- and he did indeed have a tray with him. Specifically, a tray half full with food, taken from breakfast she guessed, and she couldn’t help but smile as something warm sparked in her chest.

“I might’ve had just a little _too_ much fun the past two nights,” she said, her words laced with laughter, and she was careful not to let the pain show as she shifted where she sat to make room for him to join her. She continued, patting the bed beside her, “I slept a little heavier than normal. Come on, sit with me.”

“All the more reason for you to eat breakfast,” he told her, his voice and eyes determined as he sat down on the bed beside her, leaving enough space to set the tray between them. It was an effort, she could tell with just a glance, for him not to start eating the food himself, and she felt that warm spark in her chest flare brighter. The avatar of gluttony, bringing food to someone else without eating it himself… “Eat. I’d feed you myself, but…”

She couldn’t help but be delighted by the pink that dusted his cheeks as he glanced away from both her and the food; she reached up with her free hand, cupping his cheek and turning him back so she could meet his eyes as she smiled. “I wouldn’t mind sharing this with you,” she told him, because they both knew that was how Beel attempting to feed her would end.

“You need it more than I do,” he said, and his eyes dropped from hers to the marks she knew still littered her neck. Her hand fell from his cheek as his larger one lifted to her bare skin, delicately brushing one of the hickeys there before trailing off to another. The barely-there skimming of his fingers sent a shiver down her back, goosebumps washing down her arm. The warmth in her chest flickered, dipping down to her stomach briefly; her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and she hummed softly before telling him,

“You can touch as much as you want to, you know.”

“And if I want to do more than touch?” Her eyes opened again, and she looked up to his; there was something hungry in his gaze. It was a different kind of hunger than the kind that normally presided over him.

“Then do more than touch,” she answered, and the temptation she felt within herself was reflected in his eyes. He looked away though, shaking his head and saying,

“Eat first.” His words were soft, but his voice was firmer than he usually was. Laughter danced in her eyes in response; she reached out to his cheek, cupping it again and drawing him down enough over the tray so that she could kiss him lightly in answer.

“If you insist,” she said and, with a grin, reached down to the tray between them. She found a fruit she only vaguely recognized, plucking it up and holding out to him. Her tone was playful and teasing as she told him, “You’ll have to help me though. I only have one hand, and if I remember correctly, the peel on this is too toxic for human consumption.”

“Right,” Beel said, his brow crinkling together, and took the fruit from her out-stretched hand, his eyes flicking briefly to where her other still held the blanket against her bust. Pink dusted his cheeks again as he made short work of pulling the peel from the fruit, unbothered by the way his work rendered his fingers sticky with the fruit’s juices. Devi watched in amusement as he popped the freed peel into his own mouth, keeping it occupied so that he could actually manage to offer the first slice of unpeeled fruit to her without eating it himself. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and, rather than accepting it with her free hand, she delicately took it directly from his fingers with her mouth; she made a point, once her teeth had bitten into the flesh of the fruit, to brush her lips over the tips of his fingers as they closed over the slice before straightening once more, a look of mischief shining in her eyes.

Heat flashed across his face, but he didn’t say anything, simply watching as she chewed slowly. Two or three more slices had disappeared from the fruit by the time she swallowed her own slice down, but the hunger in the demon’s eyes was undiminished. That suited her just fine. Licking her lips, she smirked up at him and asked, “Another?”

It took two aborted attempts before Beel was able to offer her another slice, but she didn’t mind, especially not when he held it up to her lips without her prompting; she nipped the pad of one finger this time as she accepted the fruit, playful. There was a low growl as she straightened, and she wasn’t even sure if he’d meant to make it, but it sent a thrill of heat straight to her belly. Again, he didn’t say a word, simply watched until she finally swallowed; once she had, he didn’t wait for her to ask before trying to offer her another slice, failing only once this time.

Slowly, the tray between them emptied in this fashion. Neither of them spoke, simply watching each other, waiting. Beel feeding her between his own bites, Devi teasing him with every bite she took from his fingers, more than hints of her lips, teeth, and tongue on his skin. With every little sound he made as she teased him, growls, soft groans, needy cut off inhalations, the need and heat in her belly grew, the kind that had absolutely nothing to do with the hunger he was slowly satiating with food. Then the food was gone, the tray empty, and Beel was eying her like a starving man, the heat in his eyes enough to make her shiver. She licked her lips, swiping away the last traces of her hand-fed breakfast, and said,

“You know, the only plan I have for today is to spend it with you. So unless there’s something you want to do...”

“It’s Saturday,” he told her, his voice thick with his hunger, “the only thing I want to do is kiss you all over.”

“Then kiss me,” she told him, and he did.

He surged forward, the tray pushed off the bed and onto the floor with a clatter, and his lips found the marked skin of her neck. He didn’t bite like Lucifer and Belphie had, nor did his lips bring back sensory echoes of their bites like Asmo’s had, but the way he kissed and licked at her skin was breathtaking all on its own. His hands found her hips, dragging her closer and all but right into his lap; the feeling of his attentions on her neck dragged a low groan of pleasure from her lips, masking the way she otherwise would have hissed at the way the shift of position reminded her of her still tender ass. She let go of the blanket she’d been holding to for so long, her fingers slipping right past his jacket and seeking purchase in his shirt instead. He kissed his way from one mark to the next, as if following some constellation to map out her skin, and when he ran out of marks, his lips trailed south down her chest.

“You got juice on you,” he said against her skin, the words half mumbled, and then she was gasping as he licked his way along her collarbone once, twice, thrice. He lapped at her like she was a delicacy, like she was one of his favorite treats, and she fisted her fingers in his shirt, tugging at it so she could slip her hands beneath to his skin.

“Want to see you, Beel,” she told him with a breathy voice, pushing her hands up his well defined abs to push his shirt up and bare him to her gaze. He let her, but showed no signs of withdrawing; instead he licked his way farther down her chest, nipping lightly at the tender flesh of her upper breast. There was a sound of frustration growled against her skin, and then she was suddenly no longer in his lap, but on her back on the bed, Beel’s large hands on her hips and holding her in place as he kissed his way down her breast fully. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips found a nipple; he tore a low groan from her as he took as much of her breast between his lips as he could, suckling at the sensitive skin.

Heat and need in equal parts flared brightly in her belly, and she dug her fingers into his sides, holding to him tightly as her head fell back in pleasure. She had to force herself to focus to ask again, “Please Beel, let me see you.”

She drew a hand up, trailing up his body to reach behind his neck; her fingers threaded through his thick red locks and tugged just slightly when he still didn’t pull away, focusing intently on suckling at her breast. She had to pull again, a little harder this time, before he finally let her pull him back, relinquishing her sensitive skin reluctantly. His gorgeous purple-pink eyes were wide as he looked down at her, and the way he licked his lips, as if savoring the taste of her upon them, sent a shiver down her back.

“You’re delicious,” he told her, and she only just managed to tighten her grip on his hair to keep him from diving back down. Only when he paused and slowly dragged his eyes up to meet hers did she smile and let go, telling him,

“Clothes off, gorgeous. I want to see that handsome body of yours.”

He didn’t answer out loud, instead pulling away and standing from the bed just long enough to pull his clothing off as quickly as he could. Devi watched with relish, loving the way he exposed every inch of himself to her gaze with absolutely no compunctions, freely giving himself to her. Jacket and shirt hit the floor in front of her bed, then shoes and socks, pants and boxers, and then he was climbing on the bed above her once more, moving with an inhuman grace as he shoved her blanket away from her. She reached up to him, fingers skimming along his skin, up his sides, over his chest, until she could encircle his neck in her arms, latching her fingers together behind him. She tugged down then, pulling his lips to hers to taste him.

Their kiss was hungry, deep and full of passion and need. He licked past her lips into the cavern of her mouth, tasting of her, and she groaned against him. He kissed her again and again, until the growing need in her was too much and she pulled back as best she could while on her back. When he pulled back as well, pupils dilated with desire as he looked down upon her, she gasped, “Need more, Beel.”

He didn’t let her ask twice; almost as soon as the words had left her lips, his were kissing their way down her body. He kissed past her breasts, down her stomach, and then he was shifting above her so his large hands could part her legs. She let out a soft cry as his head dipped between her thighs and his tongue found her already slick folds. As his hands slid up her legs to her thighs, keeping her spread for him, her fingers buried themselves in his hair, not in any attempt to control him so much as she found herself _clinging_ to him. If she’d thought that he’d been dedicated before, as he’d kissed and licked his way along her neck, it was nothing compared to the fervor with which he laid his attentions on her now; his tongue traced along her folds, lapping fervently, seeking out every bit of her that he could taste, every taste of her that he could find. He wasted no time in finding her clit, wasted no time teasing; his hands on her thighs pressed down as he latched onto the sensitive bud, pinning her in place as he suckled at it with enough force to hollow his cheeks. The sharp wave of pleasure that rolled over her dragged a guttural cry from her throat, her fingers tensing tightly in his hair, enough so to make him moan against her.

As she shuddered in response, only vaguely aware of his movement, Beel shifted one arm, moving so that he could pin her leg with his elbow instead, freeing his hand; her breath caught in her throat when he slipped one finger into her dripping channel, continuing to tease her clit with his mouth as he did so. Finding that she took even his thick finger easily, a second joined the first, the wet glide of her slick allowing him to pump both fingers out and back in again quickly. Devi whimpered with need, easily losing herself to the feel of his fingers within her, his tongue teasing her most sensitive places, and before she was fully aware of it, her world had narrowed to just Beel’s touch and the taste of his name falling repeatedly from her lips. Had she ever worshipped a god, she would have abandoned them a thousand times over for this moment, for the touch of her demon, for the worship of his love and the way she loved him in return. Then, any thought of any god other than her Beelzebub vanished as he pressed a third finger within her, as he crooked his fingers _just so_ , tweaked and sucked on her clit in _just_ the right way, and suddenly she dissolved in a white shock of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most sacrilegious thing I have ever written in my life and I'm going to hell, fffffff. If y'all enjoyed it, keep me company down there? XD


	13. I Just Want to Kiss Those Chubby Little Cheeks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon and Satan teach Devi a bit of magic. Something goes horribly ( _hilariously_ ) wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 18 -  
>  _“Oh, I just want to kiss their little chubby cheeks! Who’s [mama/papa]’s little angel?”_
> 
> The _moment_ I saw this prompt list and this prompt, I knew _exactly_ what was going to happen. And now, the crack is _real_. XD Hope y'all enjoy!

‘ _Don’t laugh_ ,’ Devi chanted silently to herself, repeating the words over and over as she bit down hard on her lip, struggling to actually do what she was telling herself to. The struggle was _real_ , despite the rage that was shining so fervently at her from a pair of very, _very_ familiar crimson eyes… Or, what _should_ have been familiar crimson eyes, except for…

“I just want to kiss those chubby little cheeks,” she heard herself say, her voice positively trembling with her suppressed laughter. The flare of sheer fury that grew in the possibly most adorably wide, yet _un_ childlike eyes she’d ever seen should have sent a cold chill through her, even as a barely suppressed snort of laughter came from behind her, and yet...

“Do you have _any idea_ ,” he started, and the tiniest, most helpless giggle she’d ever made escaped her at the high pitch of his normally _very_ deep and rich voice- a giggle that only made his comically big eyes narrow as he continued speaking over it, “what you’ve _done_?”

Devi had never had the best control over her need to sass on the best of days, and today was clearly no exception; she couldn’t quite resist herself as she gave him her best innocent tone, “Turned hell’s most terrifying demon into the cutest little cherubim I’ve ever seen?”

There was a stifled laugh from her left, and when Satan spoke, his voice was thick with his amusement.

“‘Cherub,’” he corrected her, clearly trying to smother more laughter. “‘Cherubim’ is plural. Not that you could turn him into one either way; Lucifer has _always_ been a cherub.”

“He was the only cherub to rebel during the Celestial War,” Solomon added helpfully from behind her, not even bothering to try and hide his amusement. She risked looking away from the angry little fallen angel- the way his tiny black wings were twitching behind him in agitation was threatening to make her giggle again- to glance at Solomon; the sorcerer was grinning widely as he stepped up beside her, dark slate eyes trained on Lucifer, studying him like he was some experiment result to be documented in exacting detail.

“ _Solomon_ ,” Lucifer growled, and it was like listening to a lion cub try to roar for the first time, thinking itself terrifying while actually being too adorable for words.

“I’m merely reminding her, Lucifer; you never know, such a fact might come up on a history test,” the one-time-king answered easily, his eyes sparkling with mischief. There was yet another stifled laugh from Satan, as Lucifer’s little wings flapped once sharply, and Devi bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to bite back another laugh of her own.

“If you wish to be helpful,” the miniature avatar of pride ground out, “then you will help Devi figure out how to _undo_ what she has done; this fiasco has happened while she was under _your_ tutelage.”

And he had them there. Solomon had been absolutely thrilled when she contacted him to ask about learning to use her magic, enough so that he’d volunteered to come over at the first available chance. With the way the week had gone, they’d only finally gotten the time today and, with Satan joining them as promised, they’d met in the library of the House of Lamentations to begin. After a couple of hours reviewing the basics of things, both sorcerer and demon helping to fill in the rather large gaps of her magical knowledge, they’d decided to move onto a few beginner spells to try. And during _one_ of those spells…

It should have been an innocuous enough spell; Solomon had placed a (rather wilted) potted plant on the side table before them, and had (along with careful explanations) shown her how magical energy could be used to revitalize (and then _de_ vitalize) the plant. After a barrage of questions, and some tips from Satan as well, Devi had gotten ready to give it a try herself. Then, just as she’d gathered her energy to feed into the plant, the secret door to Lucifer’s hidden study had swung open… and Lucifer had stepped out, and _right_ into her path as she pushed that energy towards the plant.

And now here they were; Lucifer looking like a five year old version of himself, having reverted to demonic form in his rage and all but _shaking_ with that anger, and she, Satan, and Solomon trying not to laugh. (And mostly failing. Solomon _especially_ was mostly failing.)

“Of course,” Solomon replied, his grin just as wide and amused as ever, even as he partially bowed to the tiny demon. He turned his attention to her a moment later, and that mischief was in his eyes again. “Although I must say, Devi; for you to have obtained this kind of a result with such a simple spell… it’s rather impressive. I’m not sure I could have done this even if I _tried_ , especially with as powerful a demon as Lucifer as the subject.”

“ _I wasn’t trying_ ,” she told them both hurriedly, still struggling to bite back laughter as she glanced quickly back to Lucifer- and then yanked her attention to the still withered plant that was _meant_ to have been her subject. “I was just focusing on trying to bring the plant back to the way it had been before, before it got old and withered.”

“Ahhh,” Satan said, and they all turned to look at him. His amusement was far better hidden than Solomon’s, his grin only barely there, and rather than mischief, there was curiosity in his eyes. “That’s not _quite_ what Solomon was trying to show you; it sounds like, rather than focusing on siphoning energy to or from the plant, you were focusing on its age and state of being. That is… much more advanced, in terms of magic; effecting change to a living being’s age is a _much_ more difficult feat to pull off. That said, it _is_ one of Solomon’s specialities.”

Her gaze flew back to Solomon, who chuckled quietly and nodded with a grin, accepting the compliment in those words and. Well, _that_ put a new spin on how he looked as young as he did, given his supposed history. Then, even as that thought occurred, he answered,

“Only when it comes to myself. Effecting change to _another_ living being’s age is. Well, that is _very_ advanced magic- very difficult to do, and very difficult to _un_ do.”

“Then I _suggest_ you start trying.”

Lucifer’s voice was ice cold, no nonsense- and _right_ beside her. Close enough that it made her almost jump, her eyes jerking down to look at him; the pint sized demon had stalked his way over, his arms crossing over his chest with his outrage, and he was giving all three of them the most intimidating look he could muster…

It was a look that would have been terrifying normally, but as it was…

“Who’s the cutest little angel,” she asked in her most teasing voice, _fully_ unable to help herself. Lucifer all but bared his teeth at her as he growled, and she ducked down quickly, dropping the lightest and quickest kiss she’d _ever_ given onto his round little cheek- then, with a bit of a laughing shriek as he jerked back with a hiss, she took off at a run before all _literal_ hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.> Devi cannot help herself. Devi is also going to be in _so much trouble_ when this is over, ffffffhahaha.


	14. How Do You Always Look So Kissable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi hides from Lucifer after the mishap of magic; holed up with Levi in his fortress of ~~solitude~~ gaming, she discovers something new about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 5 -  
>  _“How do you always look so kissable?”_  
> 

If there was a single safe place for Devi in the entirety of the Devildom after Sunday’s mishap of magic in the library, she figured it was probably right where she lay now; curled up in Levi’s bathtub of a bed with the otaku himself firmly entrenched in one of his video games above her. His room was practically an impenetrable fortress when he wanted it to be, and given that, in order to get to her, Lucifer would have to go through Levi in _full on gamer mode_ … it was about as safe as she was gonna get for awhile. It was surprisingly comfortable as well, given that they were curled up together in a _bathtub_ , but either there was an enchantment on the tub, or it was just being curled up with her demon that made it so; despite the cool feeling of porcelain where the blankets didn’t cover, Levi was wonderfully warm above her. The possessive way his tail was coiled up her thigh and around her waist, hugging her firmly to him even with all his attention focused on his game, was even more sweetly grounding.

She hummed as she leaned over the side of the tub watching him, her arms crossed over the top rim and her head resting on them. She didn’t recognize the game he was on at the moment, but that wasn’t really a surprise. She’d never really had much time for games; growing up, she’d been too busy either trying to match her sister, outdo her sister, or just plain _survive_ her sister, and then once she’d finally escaped her family? She, Quinn, and Vette had been rather busy trying to get themselves set up and ready to survive Las Vegas itself. Add in that even if she _had_ had time for gaming, games in the Devildom were a bit… different?

While she didn’t recognize the game, she _did_ know the look on Levi’s face; there was determination mixing with dedication, his focus laser tight on every move his character made on the large monitors that he’d pulled closer to the tub than usual so that they could relax together in it. The corners of his lips were quirked up just so, a smugness inherent in that little smirk that he never showed outside of moments like this, and she assumed that meant he was winning; a kind of joy and contentment shone in his eyes, the kind he only got when he was so hyperfocused on one of his great loves. She really did love seeing him like that. She smiled to herself, shifting so she was using only one of her arms as a pillow, freeing the other to reach down and lazily brush her fingers lightly along the smooth scales of his tail where it wound around her.

His tail twitched slightly under her touch, its grip around her tightening briefly before relaxing again, but Levi’s hands on his controller didn’t flinch, nor did his focus shift from the game. Oh now _that_ was interesting. Devi’s lips curled into a bit of a smirk of her own as she let her gaze run up and down her demon. She couldn’t help but wonder… how much would it take to shift his attention from his game? It was a question that demanded an answer- but one she would have to wait to find out if she didn’t want to actually ruin his gameplay.

She bided her time, watching as he worked his way through the level he was on, getting closer and closer to the big boss. Every so often she stroked her fingers gently down his tail, just as lightly as she had the first time; it twitched beneath her touch each time, ever so slightly curling a little tighter around her just as it had before. Slowly, with each twitch, she realized his tail was _migrating_ too; its tip, previously resting against her hip bone, had inched up the bare skin of her stomach, almost reaching the edge of her crop top. Still, Levi seemed to show no awareness of what she was doing- of what his _tail_ was doing- his concentration on his game just as intense as it had been since he started playing.

As he approached the big boss finally, Devi stilled her touch, laying her hand to rest on one of the thicker coils at her waist. Instead of teasing his tail any further, she leaned up enough to lightly kiss his cheek, and told him,

“I’d wish you good luck, but I’m fairly certain you don’t need it. Kick his ass.”

Levi flushed a bright red, his eyes going wide and his finger instinctively hitting the ‘pause’ button on his controller. She chuckled as he yanked his head around to look at her, and she took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss on his lips as well. He flushed even brighter, protesting quickly,

“Y- you can’t just _do_ that!” He wouldn’t quite meet her eyes, his gaze instead flicking between his controller and the monitors, eyes wide and excited and flustered. “Kissing me out of the blue like that! I’m- what if I’d messed something up in-game!”

“I waited until you weren’t busy,” she said with a laugh, and paused to settle back down into place beneath him. “It’s not my fault you always look so kissable,” she continued teasingly, rather enjoying the way he flushed an even _brighter_ red. Then, taking his chin with one hand, she turned his face back towards the monitors. “Now finish him off, I know you can do it.”

Without answering out loud, Levi nodded his head jerkily, his tail twitching around her as she traced her fingers along his jawline as she pulled her hand back. Then, unpausing his game, his entire focus turned back to it. Grinning, she leaned fully back in the tub, watching as Levi, well. The only word for the battle on the screen was a _massacre_. He was ruthless and utterly efficient with his moves, his fingers almost seeming to fly over the controls, his gaze narrowed as he leaned forward, as if he were _actually_ leaning into the fight. Hell, if he could see himself right now, see how confident and sure of himself he was, never faltering and absolutely dedicated… Sometime she’d have to record him with her D.D.D. so she _could_ show him later, maybe get him to see himself at least a _little_ bit of the way she did.

Part of her wondered if this was what he had been like in battle in millennia long past. If this was what he was like any time he’d had to lead the Devildom’s navy into battle, this confident creature who could execute tactics flawlessly, and who gave his enemy no mercy. It must be, she thought, and she pitied anyone who might have had to go up against him.

Soon enough the fight was over, the boss dead at the feet of Levi’s character as all kinds of notifications popped up on screen- loot and probably leveling up, she thought, she’d learned at least that much from watching him. Time to put her plan into motion. As he opened the save menu, Devi began brushing her fingers along his tail where it wrapped around her waist again. This time, she used more than the feather-light touches she’d used before; slowly she trailed her fingers down the length of the largest coil, putting just a little pressure into her touch. She carefully traced the outlines of his dark, almost diamond-shaped scales, moving her hand in the direction they lay. His tail twitched again, but this time _he_ twitched too, his focus finally fading enough for him to realize what she was doing. He hit a button on his controller, saving his progress, before his head whipped around so he could look at her,

“Devi?” Her name was a hiss on his lips, and his eyes were wide. His tail tightened around her, more so than it had when he’d been focused on his game, the shift clearly a conscious one this time. It wasn’t tight enough to bother her, her demon careful with his strength even while surprised and uncertain, but it was with amusement that she noticed the way the tip of his tail shivered back and forth on her stomach.

“Yes?” Her tone was teasing, her smile warm, and she watched the way his gaze jerked down to watch _her_ as she stroked her fingers further along his scales. It was far from the first time she’d touched his tail when he let it out; he tended to wrap it around her while they cuddled, more and more so as he became more used to her touch and less jittery about touching her in return. It _was_ the first time she’d dedicated her attention to it like this, though, otherwise not touching him at all elsewhere.

“I- you- w- what are you-” The words sputtered and stalled out, his voice trembling a little as she lifted her hand to pet along the next coil of his tail.

“I’m touching you,” she said simply, her voice softer and less teasing this time. “Touching your tail, specifically. Is that alright?”

Levi didn’t answer verbally- not immediately at least. Instead, his cheeks coloring with his blush, he nodded. She smiled in return, keeping her eyes on his face as she trailed her fingers along his scales further, going just by her sense of touch for the moment. He seemed to shiver, full body this time rather than just his tail, and he stammeringly told her, “I- I like it.”

“I’m glad,” she answered, and shifted her hand to the next coil to trace along it, the last and thinnest of them. “That’s what I was going for.”

She pet as far as she could until it wrapped around her back, continuing to watch him carefully for any reactions. She shifted her touch then, down to the underside of his tail; he shivered harder, his pupils dilating somewhat. Stopping her hand where it was, she asked, “Is that-”

“Sensitive,” he all but whispered, his eyes flicking quickly away from her as he blush deepened. “It’s- it’s more sensitive there.”

Devi didn’t know much about snake anatomy, and it might not have been exactly the same anyway; Levi was both _more than_ and also _different_ from any kind of snake she had ever seen. She supposed though, that it made sense for the underside of his tail to be more sensitive; snakes lived on their bellies, and would likely need such sensitivity for movement.

“Is this alright,” she asked again, and brushed her fingers along the underside of his tail as lightly as she could before stilling them. His response was immediate.

“ _Ah, no, don’t stop_.” Just as immediately, his hand flew up to cover his mouth, as if he couldn’t quite believe that he’d just blurted that out. Devi paused for a moment, waiting for him to regain enough of his composure to add, “Please. It feels good.”

“Only if you’re sure.” She waited, and when Levi nodded his head, she returned her attention to his tail. He uncurled the last coil from around her, and she ran her fingers along the length she could now reach. The scales on his tail’s underside were different from the diamond shapes that ran over the rest of his tail; they were long and flat, laying in horizontal stripes rather than interlocking. They were just a touch paler as well, a dark grey when compared to the shining black of the rest of the scales, until both faded into the bright blue that was the end of his tail. She ran her fingers all the way to that bright color that matched the highlights on his jacket and horns, and some of the diamond shaped scales that trailed down his neck.

She felt the moment he let his tail go lax, his eyes sliding shut as he finally let himself focus on what she was doing without flailing. The corners of her mouth quirked up and she shifted to support his tail with her arm. As he bodily relaxed as well, letting himself lean into and curl up at her side, she continued her stroking. Her pace was slow and steady as she traced from scale to scale, petting as far along his length as she could. As the remaining coils around her waist loosened, more and more of his tail slipping free from its grasp of her, she stroked each new bit that fell into her reach. His face, buried into her side, was flushed enough that she could feel the heat of it, even though he’d carefully pressed into where her top covered her, rather than into any bare skin; she loved the way he quivered, almost shuddered, with each stroke, clearly enjoying the sensation.

When his tail had unfurled enough that there was only one coil left around her waist and one around her thigh, Devi rested her hand on that last band. She shifted enough to move them both then, so that she could catch his chin with her free hand and draw him up gently; he came willingly, if slowly, and his eyes stayed low, his face still flushed. Smiling at him, she told him sweetly,

“Look at me, Levi.” She waited until he did; once his gaze met hers again, she drew him closer with the hand beneath his chin. His breathing sped, his eyes going wide; as their lips met, his eyes closed and he gasped softly into their kiss. His lips stayed parted for her and she smiled against them, tongue slipping past to taste him. He tasted like the open ocean, like salty waters wild enough to drown one, like the cool depths waiting below to swallow the unwary forever. It was another reminder of exactly how powerful the demon kissing her was, of exactly _what_ he was; for all his shyness, for all that he insulted himself, bringing himself down at every opportunity, for all that he sequestered himself and eschewed the realm he was a lord of- he _was_ a lord. He was the third most powerful of the seven rulers of the Devildom, a mighty and formidable demon in his own right; he could send even other demons fleeing, frightened for their lives in the wake of his strength. He was _the_ Leviathan, a monster of lore which sailors told terrifying tales of even still today.

And he was _hers_ , just as much as she was his. Devi pulled away from his lips slowly, her own curling into a satisfied smile as she watched how he wavered, beginning to lean back towards her before his mind caught up with him and he quickly straightened. He left his chin in her grasp, though, his eyes finding hers again, his lips still parted as he panted slowly from their kiss.

“How do you _always_ look so kissable,” she asked, echoing her own words from before. He flustered, but didn’t pull away; his tail beneath her touch tightened again, the loops still around her pulling her closer.

“I- I’m not-” he started. Devi shook her head, cutting him off by leaning in to steal another kiss, although one shorter than the last.

“You _are_ ,” she told him once she withdrew again, and then added, “You trust me, correct? You trust my judgement?”

Levi nodded slowly, seemingly unable to find words. She chuckled, and told him,

“Then if I think you are kissable- it would mean that you _are_.” It was almost phrased like a question, but her voice was firm, leaving no room for him to argue. She traced her thumb along his jawline, his skin warm against her own. She waited for a moment, watching him; when he didn’t reply, she raised her thumb to brush over his lips, prompting him, “Right?”

“ _Right_ ,” he answered quickly, nodding his head. She rewarded him with another light kiss.

“Good. Now come cuddle with me.”

His tail loosened again, enough so that she could lean back in his tub. Devi released his chin and drew him down after her, settling his head against her shoulder as he lay above her, being careful of his coral like horns. His eyes closed as she began to run her fingers through his hair, and she waited for him to get comfortable; once he had, her other hand returned to stroking what she could reach of his tail. At some point, when he was ready, maybe she would explore more of his reactions, investigate and find how she could bring him more pleasure with her touch. For now, though… Cuddling sounded wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for helping beta this chapter for me!


	15. I Regret Every Kiss We Ever Shared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo prepares a surprise: Satan and Devi both reap the benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** \- 11 -  
>  _“I regret every kiss we ever shared.”_  
>  _“Then why did you stay?”_
> 
> This chapter was originally inspired by Lesson 29:19 ( _although it contains no spoilers for it_ ), and then by [this outfit](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4c4848a443f1f08586997403ad3be4ab/b841465364c7dca1-1c/s640x960/fcd9d9b1f3864097b22757a317222cfac434a7e9.png).
> 
> Warning: This chapter is explicit and contains BDSM and D/s.

“I regret every kiss we ever shared.”

“Then why did you stay?” Asmo’s voice was playful and teasing as he added another spritz of spray to her hair; he set the bottle aside after, reaching to fluff her wavy curls with his hands, and she only half heartedly batted at him.

“Because you’re good in bed,” she deadpanned back, watching him in the mirror as he came out from behind her. He laughed, grinning right back.

“Well of _course_ I am; would you expect anything less of me?” He reached up to adjust the headband in her hair, pushing it forward so that the gold wire and diamond studded cat ears attached to it were more visible in the mirror. “Trust me, my dear, he’s going to _love_ the way you look in this.”

“I think you just wanted a chance to dress me up,” Devi said, but even as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, turning away from the mirror, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“I will _never_ turn down the chance to dress you,” the demon agreed with a hum, and brushed his hands down the sides of the short, flowy leather skirt she wore, brushing off some invisible speck of dirt. “I think we both know, however, that if I were simply doing this for _my_ benefit, the outfit would be a bit, hmmmm, _different_.”

He wasn’t wrong there; she and Asmo had had their fair sharing of dress up sessions in the time she’d been in the Devildom, and some of the things he liked to put her in… She usually wasn’t averse to them, her own taste in clothing tending to run almost as racy and skin-bearing as his, but this time?

“You do realize that, just because Satan loves cats, it doesn’t mean that he wants _me_ to be a cat, right?”

She turned back to the mirror once more, her gaze critical as she looked over the outfit he’d put together for her. The shirt wasn’t too bad, a loose black crop top with the words ‘Adopt Kitties & Hail Satan’ written in bold white lettering across it; Satan would definitely get a kick out of it, and she’d probably end up wearing it again casually. ( _It would wreak **havoc** on his other brothers, and she and Asmo had both agreed it would be fun to watch._) The bottom strap of the leather harness she wore just barely peeked out from beneath it and one of the shoulder straps was visible through the shirt’s wide collar, although the inverted pentagram it formed over her bust was hidden; it went well with the thick leather collar she wore, the word ‘kitten’ embedded in gold lettering in the soft material, a matching gold bell hanging from a D ring in the center of it. While she preferred pants, leggings, or shorts, she could deal with the skirt, especially with as soft as the leather was, and it _would_ make it easy to tease Satan with fleeting glimpses of the lacy black panties she wore beneath it. The over-the-knee black socks with cat faces on them were pushing things a little, the fluffy tail that hung from beneath the skirt even more so; she’d flat out refused the black flats with cat faces that Asmo had tried to give her, opting instead for a pair of her own chunky-heeled, black leather ankle boots.

Over all, even with her boots and with the outfit being all black, it was… a very _girly_ look. She half felt like a fourteen year old school girl playing dress up, rather than the full grown adult she was- not that she’d ever _had_ the time to play dress up at fourteen, or worn anything remotely like this, but that was a different thought completely.

“Have I ever steered you wrong?” Asmo moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. His sunset eyes met her own golden ones in the mirror; he smirked and turned his head enough to whisper in her ear, “After all, I was right about Lucifer, wasn’t I?”

“I am _never_ going to live that down, am I,” she huffed, but laughed and turned to steal a kiss anyway; he allowed it, but pulled away quickly, scolding,

“You’re going to ruin your lipstick.”

“If you’re right, then it’s going to get ruined anyway,” she teased him and tried for another kiss; Asmo only smirked and, his hands moving to her hips, held her back easily, physically pulling away from her.

“ _After_ Satan gets to see all the hard work I’ve put into this look, yes, but not _before_.” Then, swatting her ass lightly, he took her by the shoulders and turned her towards his bedroom door. “Now go have fun so you can tell me _all_ about it tomorrow.”

Before she knew it, he’d guided her out the door and into the hallway, closing it firmly behind her. She stared at his door for a moment in amusement; when it was clear that it wasn’t going to open again, she fished her D.D.D. from her skirt’s pocket ( _thank fuck Asmo chose a skirt with pockets, but then, he knew the trials of fashion and pockets just as well as she did_ ) and typed out a quick message.

> _**Devi:** Just so you know, if this backfires and Satan laughs himself to death, I’m sending his ghost after you._

Almost instantly, he sent back the blow-kiss demonji. Devi rolled her eyes and, with a laugh, pocketed the device and headed towards Satan’s room. It wasn’t that she distrusted Asmo’s judgement ( _especially not after he’d turned out to be right about Lucifer_ ), she knew that he had a nose for pretty much _anything_ that had anything to do with lust and desire. If he said Satan would enjoy the outfit, he was likely right. She just felt- _strange_ in the cutesy outfit that was so different from her usual aesthetic.

Whether Asmo was right or wrong, though, was something she was going to find out very shortly; the walk to the fourth-born’s bedroom felt shorter than normal, and before she knew it, she was standing before his door. Likely a product of her own- not anxiety or nervousness, per se, but something almost like it. Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she lifted a hand to knock sharply on the door.

Satan answered almost immediately, clearly having been waiting for her. _That_ didn’t surprise her at all; although she hadn’t told him when she’d arrive, he _had_ known to expect her. Lucifer had yet to pin her down after Sunday’s excitement, and Satan had been more than happy to offer her his assistance in avoiding his eldest brother- and to _annoy_ said brother in the process.

“Dev-” he started, and then abruptly cut short, green eyes going wide as he took in her outfit. Devi offered him her most innocent grin- which, honestly, was far too mischievous to be _that_ innocent- and stepped forward.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she told him, and he stepped back silently to let her in, his eyes narrowing as he watched her walk by him. “I got waylaid by Asmo on the way over; he was in the mood for a bit of dress up.”

“Dress up, hmmm?” He closed the door behind her, and she heard the click of the lock sliding into place. When she turned to look at him, she caught the tail end of a hand gesture, one she recognized as part of the wards he used for when he didn’t wish to be disturbed by his brothers. He turned back to her then, and his gaze felt utterly piercing as he moved it up and down her body slowly. The corners of his lips quirked up into a smirk, amusement and something darker flashing in his eyes. “So Asmo chose this outfit?” There was a beat, and then he added, “He helped you get into it?”

“He did,” she answered, still giving him her best innocent smile. “He _does_ enjoy putting me into all kinds of clothing, and then taking me back _out_ of them as well.” There was a pause, her eyes shining with her own amusement, before she added, “Not that he got that chance this time.”

“So I can see.”

He followed after her as she delicately picked her way through the piles of books that made up his bedroom. The feeling of his magic prickled over her as several books cleared themselves from her path, flying away and towards the larger piles that lined the walls of the room; she found herself laughing at the casual display of power, turning to grin at him when she finally made it to the bed. As she let herself down to sit on the edge of it, she teased,

“How do you even find anything in here? Do you have to use a scrying spell anytime you need to locate a specific book?”

“Not at all,” he answered with a smirk. He didn’t join her on the bed, nor did he move to the large, plush armchair catty-cornered to it. He stayed standing over her instead, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her with a look that might have made a lesser being feel like prey before the predator. “I know exactly where every single book in this room is. They are mine, and I keep a firm grasp on what is mine.”

“You do, do you?” And _oh_ were those some loaded words. It would have been impossible to miss the double meaning behind them. Devi’s grin grew as she leaned forward towards him slightly, telling him, “I’m sure I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Oh I believe you do,” Satan told her, and then his hand came down, cupping her chin and tilting her head back and to one side. She arched an eyebrow up at him, one that he ignored completely in favor of running his eyes first over the collar and the lettering upon it before lowering to- “‘Hail Satan?’” His voice was thick with amusement, his eyes returning upward to meet her own. Devi gave him the most mischievous look she had.

“Just imagine your brothers’ faces when I come to dinner wearing this shirt.”

The effort it took her demon to _not_ snort out his laughter was visible on his face, in the way his hold of her chin tightened slightly and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled. He regained himself quickly, however, his voice low when he challenged,

“What exactly makes you think you’ll be making it to the dinner table?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I,” she asked in return. Nevermind that she’d skipped out on breakfast and dinner the day before, and breakfast again this morning, holing up in Levi’s room instead. Nevermind that the plan tonight was specifically to spend the evening with Satan rather than go out and face Lucifer. While they both knew that, it wasn’t what Satan was referring to, and they both knew _that_ as well.

“ _Kittens_ don’t belong at the dinner table,” Satan said, and he brushed the fingers of his free hand across the gold lettering on her collar. The bell of the collar jingled when he hooked his index finger into the D ring it hung from, nestled perfectly between the ‘T’s of the word ‘kitten.’ He released her chin, tugging on the collar instead; he pulled upwards, with enough force that she quickly found herself rising from the bed in order to keep the collar from tugging too tightly at her neck.

“Who says I’m a kitten?” she asked, just barely managing to keep from laughing at her own question. Satan _did_ laugh this time, the sound deep, dark, and delicious.

“Asmo, apparently,” he stated, and then tugged on the collar again. “The collar you’re wearing,” he continued, and then, his eyes sliding down her body and past her skirt, he added, “the tail beneath your skirt,” and back up again to, “the ears on your headband.” He paused and, his tone one of laughter, finished with, “those _socks_.”

At _that_ , Devi rolled her eyes, telling him in no uncertain terms, “ _Asmo’s_ idea. They’re far too... _young_ for my tastes.”

“Says the mortal to the demon,” he said with a smirk. Before she could comment- although _not_ before she’d opened her mouth, retort already on her tongue- he released her collar and stepped back, flicking his hand towards the socks. “Remove them.”

“You’re feeling bossy tonight,” she laughed, her voice teasing. She shifted, ready to bend and obey despite her tease, but Satan’s finger hooked the collar again before she could, jerking her attention right back to him.

“Do you have a problem with that, _kitten_?” His eyes were narrowed as she met his gaze, an eyebrow arched in question, and his voice was even. She knew she could tell him ‘yes,’ and he’d immediately stop. He would back off, respect her wishes as he always did; they could spend the rest of the evening relaxing together as they’d originally intended, evading and frustrating Lucifer in his search for her.

Instead she smirked at him, shaking her head as best she could, given his hold on the collar. “Not in the least,” Devi answered easily.

“Then I suggest you do as I say.”

He released the collar again, stepping back and away from her. As she bent down to tug off her boots, Satan made his way to his armchair, settling down into it to watch. She had her boots off fairly quickly, and then one by one, she hooked her fingers into the top of each cat-faced stocking and dragged them down her legs; she rolled them up once free of them, tucking them into her boots. Turning to face her demon, she asked,

“Better?”

“Much,” he answered, and beckoned her closer with a crooked finger. Once she came within reach he grasped her hips in his hands; his touch was warm through the soft leather of the skirt, and she hummed lightly as he ran his thumbs along the v of her hips. His touch ran down first, past the skirt to the bare skin of her thighs; he traced along the outside of them, down to her newly bared knees and calves, and then up again along the inside of her legs. He moved up to the hem of the skirt again, his eyes on hers intently; she breathed in as he traced a single finger past the skirt, all the way up the inside of her thigh to _just_ shy of her covered sex. She held that breath for a moment, waiting to see if he would continue further. Smirking at her, Satan tapped the lace of her panties _once_ , just enough to feel the dampness of them, and then pulled his hand away, returning both to her hips.

“Wet for me already, are you?”

“Did you have any doubt I would be?” Devi chuckled as she released her breath. “You know exactly what that voice of yours does to me.”

“As much as I love the shirt,” he said rather than answer, and he skated his touch up her bare sides until he hit the lower strap of the leather harness she wore beneath said shirt, “take it off. I want to see more of this gift my _dear_ brother has given me.”

“As you wish,” she told him, and took the hem of the shirt so she could pull it up and over her head. It took a shake of her head and a sweep of one hand, being careful of the cat-eared headband she wore, to free it from the thick waves of her hair, and she dropped it to the floor beside her, leaving only the harness itself on her chest.

Dragging her closer by his grip, Satan spread his legs so she could stand between them; his thumbs traced the path of the straps, brushing lightly over all the skin they bared. The harness left nothing to the imagination; the straps criss-crossed to form an inverted star across her chest, the ‘bottom’ legs anchored at her shoulders and the ‘top’ point to a strap that ran beneath her bust; it perfectly framed her bare breasts on either side of the pentagram’s singular tip, and his hands settled to cup them in his palms.

“I take it that it’s to your liking?” she asked, her tone cheeky. His answer was to shift his grip so he could capture her nipples between his fingers, pinching both of them harshly. A sharp gasp tore from her lips, her body tensing as the pain sent heat searing through her; he didn’t relent at the sound, but watched her with a smirk as he twisted his grip. Devi bit down on her own lip _hard_ , trying to bite back a groan, trying hard to keep still rather than pull away. After a moment, when she’d remained in place for him, he chuckled low and released his grip, massaging the abused buds soothingly.

“I do enjoy the view,” he told her, adding with another chuckle, “and the accessibility it affords.” Returning his hands to her hips, he pulled her close enough to lay a kiss on each of her nipples before releasing her. “Turn around for me, kitten.”

She took the moment to even her breathing out once more, turning as he’d asked. This wasn’t exactly what she’d been expecting when Asmo had first shown her the outfit he’d put together for her; she certainly hadn’t imagined that Satan would react as well as he had, or that it would send their evening together in _this_ direction. She didn’t regret it in the least, however; nights like these with Satan were always _fun_.

Once she’d stilled, her back turned to him, Satan took hold of the hem of her skirt, flipping it up to expose her ass, lace covered and decorated with the fluffy black tail that hung from a hook at the back of the skirt. He laughed again, holding the skirt up with one hand as he tweaked the tail with the other, causing the faux fur of it to tickle against the back of her thighs.

“Asmo sent me a gift last week,” he said, his voice casual yet amused. He tweaked the tail again, sending it brushing across her skin once more. She didn’t look back at him, but she arched an eyebrow nonetheless.

“Did he?” Her own voice was amused as well, curious, as she tried to imagine exactly what Asmo had sent his brother, and why Satan was bringing it up now..

“He did,” Satan confirmed. The tail brushed her thighs again. He continued. “He told me I wasn’t to open it until my second ‘gift’ arrived.”

Oh… _Oh_.

That little shit. Exactly how long had he been planning this?

There was a tugging at the back of her skirt. A moment later she felt the soft leather fall back down onto her legs- _without_ the tail impeding it.

“There is a box at the bottom of the stairwell,” Satan ordered smoothly. “Retrieve it and bring it to me.”

She didn’t bother responding, too curious to find out what, exactly, the avatar of lust had sent ahead of time for this little session he’d dreamed up. Thankfully, even with the many piles of books everywhere you looked, it took only a few steps to get from the armchair to the base of the spiral staircase leading upwards. The box was sat on the fourth stair up, and it was long and mostly flat, wrapped in one of the more ostentatious wraps that Majolish offered; said wrapping had been carefully cut open already, and as she turned to move back to Satan, she arched an eyebrow at him.

“Peeked, did you?” she teased, and he smirked as he took the box from her hands.

“It took longer than intended for my second gift to arrive,” he answered, without a single trace of remorse in his voice. He didn’t open the box yet though, instead telling her, “Remove the skirt and panties; I want you on the bed on your knees, bent over and face down.”

What the _hell_ had Asmo sent him?

Her gaze narrowed as she met his for a moment, looking for some trace of a clue; he arched his eyebrows at her in return, his eyes flicking to the bed and then back to her expectantly. Before he could say anything else, perhaps scold her for not immediately obeying, she stepped back from between his legs. It was easy enough to reach back and unzip the skirt, to hook her fingers into both it and the lacey panties beneath it to drag them down her legs to pool on the floor. She stepped out of them and left them there at Satan’s feet, turning away from him with a hum to move to the bed. If she made something of a show of the way she crawled up onto the bed, settling onto her knees first and looking back at him, well. It wasn’t like he was going to complain. When his eyebrows were still raised, she laughed and bent over as he’d told her to; folding her arms and laying her head on them, facing him, she risked sticking her tongue out at him as he finally stood.

“Do good little kittens stick their tongue out at their owner?” Despite the censure of her demon’s words, his voice was still amused. She grinned back, shrugging as best she could in her position, and told him,

“It’s called a ‘blep.’ Most people think it’s cute.”

“I’m not most people,” Satan said, and followed her over to the bed; a moment later she was taken by surprise as his palm cracked _sharply_ against her ass. Devi jerked forward, burying her face in her arms to muffle the pained cry he forced from her, and he immediately brought his hand down once more, on the other cheek this time. The reproach in his voice was sharper when he ordered, “ _Behave_ kitten, or there will be consequences.”

It took a moment for her to gather herself enough to answer, “yes Sir.” He made a sound of approval, his hand running soothingly where he had spanked, and then his touch was gone. The bed shifted behind her and she exhaled slowly as she listened to him move around, her breath shakier than she liked. It wasn’t often that he caught her by surprise like that, and her heart was pounding, her pulse racing, loud in her ears; it was an exhilarating feeling, one that she loved, one that was uniquely _his_.

She heard the rustle of paper, the wrapped lid of the box being lifted she imagined, and she wanted very much to look, to see what he had in store for her; she closed her eyes against the urge and focused on just _listening_ instead. There was more movement, perhaps the items in the box being picked through? A sound almost like fabric shifting, but softer- then, a moment or two later, she caught the distinct _click_ of a lid being flicked open. Her breathing froze, her body tensing- she _knew_ that sound. She knew _quite_ well what that meant.

“Relax.” It wasn’t quite an order but, taking a deep breath, she obeyed. He stroked one hand over her ass again and then tapped lightly, telling her, “Higher. Legs apart.” She shifted as he’d asked without question, spreading herself for him as she lifted her ass. His voice was low and even as he asked, “Color?”

“Green.” Her answer was just as even, coming immediately. She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied,

“Good. I expect you to inform me if that changes.” Then he slid a finger down the crack of her ass; it was already slick with lube, and she bit back a soft sigh as he rubbed gently over the skin there. He lightly brushed across the tight ring of muscle of her asshole once, spreading the slick farther down before sliding his finger up over it again. She didn’t bother to hold back the quiet moan that came at the slight pressure of his finger massaging the lube in; the groan that followed when he dipped just the tip of his finger in was a little louder, and he chuckled. “Looking forward to this, my dear?” 

“I always look forward to my time with you,” Devi said honestly. He rewarded her with another dollop of lube, and she focused on relaxing for him as he pressed a little more; his finger slid into her carefully and she shivered at the familiar sensation. It didn’t take long for him to work her open with his finger; a second joined his first as he drew more sounds of pleasure from her, scissoring carefully, and then a third pressed in not long after that. 

“Are you ready,” he was asking before she knew it. She didn’t answer immediately this time, instead taking stock of herself, of how she felt. Satan knew exactly how to play her body for both their pleasure, and while she wasn’t sure exactly what was coming ( _or more accurately, exactly how big Asmo’s gift to him was_ ), if he was asking, if _he_ thought she was ready, she trusted him.

“If you are,” Devi answered. Satan huffed, the sound almost a laugh, but didn’t otherwise answer. His fingers slipped out of her and she let out a soft breath, but he didn’t give her long to miss them; a few moments later, there was something cool and firm pressing against the ring of her ass. She focused again on consciously relaxing, inhaling slowly, her eyes sliding closed as he pressed the plug inwards. Her moan was soft, if not quiet, and she shivered as the plug flared out wider and wider, stretching her just _barely_ past what he’d stretched her already; the sensation sent a delicious frisson of pleasured pain shuddering through her. She gasped into her arms as, pushing past the widest point of the plug, her muscles closed again around the stem, settling it into place. There was a sound of approval from above her, Satan’s other hand finding her neck and then rubbing up her back- _petting_ her, as one might a cat. He repeated the motion, his tone pleased as he told her,

“Such a good kitten for me. You took your tail so well.”

Then there was a brush of fur against the back of her thighs as she shifted slightly and something moved with her. Another shiver ran through her as she realized _what_ , exactly, the plug was, and what was _attached_ to it. _Fuck_. She had never thought about something like this- of being someone’s pet in a more literal sense than just that of the usual submissive pet to a dominant master. But _fuck_ if it wasn’t doing something for her now.

( _Dammit, Asmo hadn’t done this **just** for Satan, had he? He was going to be **insufferable** after this._)

“Can you sit up for me?” The question was a genuine one, and she nodded after a moment. His hand ran along her spine once more and then pulled away; the plug within her shifted as she used her arms to push her torso up, and she shuddered, letting out another quiet moan. She heard him chuckle before his hand appeared before her, offering it to her. Accepting it without hesitation, she let him help her straighten enough to sit back on her knees, thoroughly enjoying the full feeling the plug- the _tail_ \- left her with.

“So you knew this was coming,” she accused as she settled into place, amusement lacing both her tone and her expression.

“I didn’t know _exactly_ ,” was his answer, and she just barely kept from snorting. He was anything but defensive- more smug, really- as he continued. “Not until you knocked on my door wearing _that_ outfit.” Then, before she could accuse him of anything else, he reached to hook his finger to the D ring of her collar again. “There’s more to the gift, however.”

Curious, amused trepidation ran through her at his words; she arched an eyebrow at him, starting to turn to look at the box where it lay on the bed-

“ _Bad_ kitten,” he said firmly, releasing the collar to take her chin, preventing her from stealing a peek. Devi couldn’t manage to find the grace to look repentant, instead giving him her best innocent look. His grip on her chin tightened just enough for her to _feel_ , and he warned her, “You know the saying; curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back,” she parried. His eyes narrowed, and it was clear he was suppressing his amusement, even as he shook his head.

“Take off your headband, and give it to me.” His tone left no room for anything but obedience, and so she did as he asked, curious about why he was taking away her cat ears. He accepted the gold band once it was free of her hair, and continued, “Close your eyes and wait. If you peek, you _will_ be punished.”

She closed her eyes obediently. He let her chin go again, and she listened as he stepped away. There was rustling again, of paper, and then something heavier. She couldn’t help but shift as she sat, curiosity eating at her- and ended up biting back a groan as the movement shifted the plug again. Hell, this was going to be… 

She heard Satan step closer again, and forced her attention back to listening. Something pulled at her collar, sending the bell hanging from it jingling, and then the jingle stopped abruptly. Satan’s voice came a moment later.

“Hold out your hand.”

“Your wish is my command,” she told him teasingly as she obeyed. She could hear the way he suppressed a laugh, and he spoke again as he pressed something into her hand.

“You’re quite mouthy tonight.” He paused, and she realized that he’d laid the bell from the collar into her hand. As he closed her fingers around it, he continued, “ _Kittens_ aren’t meant to speak, are they?”

Devi opened her mouth to answer; before she could get so much as a word in, she felt something round pressing against her mouth. She startled, but then the scent and taste of rubber hit her, and she realized quickly why he had given her the bell; once he’d gotten the gag against her lips into place, she wouldn’t be able to use her safeword. A thrill of heat ran down her spine to curl in her belly as she opened her mouth further for him, letting him settle the ball of the gag between her teeth. Several straps followed the ball, wrapping around the underside of her jaw, around to the back of her head, and- oddly one of them ran up and over the top of her head. That one felt heavier for some reason, and it was far too hard to resist the urge to open her eyes and look. Instead, she forced herself to keep them closed, waiting patiently as Satan carefully shifted the straps and the thick waves of her hair to ensure that it wasn’t caught when he finally buckled them all into place.

 _Finally_ his hands came away from the back of her head. He tugged here and there on the straps, ensuing they were firmly in place, and then _finally_ he told her, “You may open your eyes.”

When she did, he held a mirror before her, and she realized _why_ he’d taken her headband and why the upper strap of the gag felt heavy. Above the purple ball and the black leather straps that held both it and her jaw in place sat a pair of leather cat ears attached to the upper strap. They were the same shade of purple as the ball, as her own hair- and as she glanced down, the same purple of the tail as well. She looked-

“Such an adorable kitten,” Satan said, setting the mirror aside with a smirk once she’d taken her look. Then, he gave her a more serious look. “You remember what to do with the bell?”

Devi nodded. She shook the bell in her hand once, its jingle their signal for yellow, to slow down and check in; she shook it twice more after that, the signal for red, for the scene to come to an immediate end. He gave her a proud smile and reached down to pet her hair, telling her,

“Good kitty.” Then he began to scratch at her scalp behind her cat ears. It felt _good_ , and she was torn between _harrumphing_ at being treated like an actual cat and just- _enjoying_ it. Judging by the mirth dancing in Satan’s eyes, he could tell too. She crinkled her nose and brow at him and he smirked, petting her hair again. “What’s wrong, kitten? Don’t you agree with me? Or do you intend on being a bad kitty?”

 _That_. That was a _challenge_. Golden eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. She couldn’t exactly _smirk_ back at him with the gag in her mouth, but the look she was giving him _should_ convey at least some of her intentions.

“Good kittens get treats,” Satan said, definitely catching at least some of the meaning behind her look. “ _Bad_ kittens get _punished_.”

It was a clear warning. One she fully intended on ignoring.

She gave him her most innocent look. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

“ _Behave_ ,” he warned, and then stepped back, beckoning her forward. “Come to me; let me see how pretty my kitten looks on her hands and knees.”

She considered, briefly, misbehaving from the start, but shot down the idea almost immediately. Where would the fun be if she didn’t let him have the _illusion_ of obedience first? So she leaned forward carefully, more than mindful of the way every movement she made shifted the plug, and crawled down off the ( _thankfully low_ ) bed and onto the carpeted floor. Closing her hand around the bell tight enough that it wouldn’t jingle with her every move, she took the first few steps towards him on hands and knees. It was _odd_ , the way the tail draped behind her, long enough that it dragged along the carpet as she moved, the fur of it brushing against her thighs with every step. It wasn’t enough friction or pull to actually move the plug, but it was… _some_ thing. Thankfully, it was only a few more steps until she actually reached him.

“Good girl,” he praised, and then Satan crouched down to her level, reaching out to pet her head again, fingers curling into her head to scratch gently at her scalp. _Why_ did that feel so good? Besides the fact that nails along the scalp felt good period, this- like the tail attached to the plug made it feel different, this _also_ felt different. Without really thinking about it, she nudged her head further into his hand. He chuckled low in response and, giving her one last scritch, pulled his hand away to pet along her spine again, once, twice, and then a third time. His fingers slipped down further the third time, finding the base of her tail and tapping teasingly at the plug that held it in place, pushing on it just slightly. A soft moan escaped her, muffled by the gag, and he repeated the motion, pushing a little more. Devi’s eyes slid closed, heat curling and twining within her. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough; her thighs rubbed together instinctively, searching for friction, for something more than just the teasing of the plug.

“Ah, ah,” her demon scolded her, and his hand slipped between her thighs, swatting them apart with not a small amount of force. “You have to show me that you can behave before you can have that kind of treat.”

Her eyes opened again, and the look she gave him was scathing. He merely smiled down at her and reached to pet her hair once more before standing again.

“Why don’t you explore a bit? Get a feel for the room.”

Like she wasn’t already familiar with his bedroom? The look Devi aimed at him was deadpan; just because they more often went to her room, didn’t-

“My _kitten_ hasn’t been in my bedroom before, has she?” He was giving her a look, a single eyebrow arched, as if _daring_ her to protest. Not that she _could_ with the gag in, not without safewording, and he knew that perfectly well.

Ass.

Fine. Two could play at that game. If he wanted her to _explore_ his bedroom, then she was going to _explore_. The _cat_ way. She took a moment to give him a hard look- if she gave in too soon, he’d _know_ that she wasn’t truly acquiescing- before making a show of huffing and turning away from him to look over the room.

Truly, there wasn’t much to do in his bedroom, especially not for a ‘kitty.’ Most of the room was nothing but books, books, piles of books, more books, and _more_ piles of books. There was his bed, of course, the armchair- which he himself was settling into as he watched her- and the spiral staircase, but Devi didn’t really fancy crawling up those stairs on her hands and knees. There were the candles set seemingly carelessly here and there, giving off just the right amount of light to be able to move easily and to read, and… There were more books.

Books. Lots of books. Lots of _piles_ of books, many of them looking like they were held up by magic and a prayer. Like they’d topple over and crash everywhere if you so much as _breathed_ on them. A wicked little thought wound its way through her head, and she had to struggle not to let it show. Instead, she began to crawl forward under his careful watch, making a point of seeming like she was truly exploring her surroundings. She even was, in a way. She was _exploring_ to find _just the right_ pile of books.

It didn’t take long to find her target. She found a smaller pile, no taller than the base height of his bed, and not far from it either. There were bigger piles she could have picked, of course, piles much taller that would have caused _much_ more chaos… but she _liked_ being among the living. She made her way over to the pile in question, looking over every so often to make sure he was watching. He was, every time. Good. Once she’d reached her target, she settled down beside it, facing him, and just. _Looked_ at him.

Satan’s head tilted as he took in the way she was staring at him. As he took note of the mischievous glint in her gaze. His eyes narrowed. Devi gave him the best eye-smile she could, and raised one hand to set on top of the pile of books.

“Kitten…” His voice was low, more than a small note of warning to it. She poked, _just a tiny bit_ , at the book on top of the pile. He spoke again, his voice even lower, “ _Devi_ …”

Devi _pushed_.

The first thing she felt was the _rush_ of his magic washing over her, catching hold of the would-be collapse of the pile to keep the falling books in place. The next was Satan’s hand in her hair, his grip harsh as he _yanked_ her head back so she was looking up at him. The look in his eyes was _hard_ , the green-gold of them almost _glowing_ ; if she squinted, she thought she might almost be able to make out the faintest outline of his horns. Then she blinked, they were gone, and he was _smirking_ at her.

“ _Bad_ kitten,” he said, and pulled her up by her hair roughly. His free arm encircled her, pulling her bodily against him with an almost crushing force; his head dipped, and then there was an explosion of _pain_ as he bit down on her neck. A cry broke from her, and she could feel his fangs- fuck his _fangs_ \- as they dug in enough to break skin. He’d unerringly found one of the few places on her neck that didn’t still bear marks from the week before, and he was clearly intent on claiming it for _himself_ , his teeth digging in for longer than she’d thought he would hold on. She would have been pleading had she been able to, although for _what_ she couldn’t have said. More? Less? _More_? Instead she was reducing to gasping incoherently, struggling for breath as her free hand scrabbled for purchase in his sweater, clinging to him.

She might have lost a moment, because she blinked and then his teeth were no longer at her neck, his fingers no longer tangled in her hair. He was cradling her head instead, his other hand no longer crushing her, but splayed out across her back to support her. His eyes focused on her were intense, clearly watching carefully for- _something_. As her gaze latched onto his, he ordered,

“Check in, Devi.” His voice was soft, softer than it had been all evening, his gaze searching as he watched her intently. “If you’re green, nod for me. Otherwise,” he paused and tapped her hand that still held the bell. “I need to know.”

She didn’t have to think about it. She nodded, trusting him with all that she was. He didn’t immediately accept it though; there were several long moments as he continued to watch her, still looking for _something_. Then, seeming to find it, he dipped his head down to tenderly kiss where he’d bitten.

“No,” he told her, shaking his head. Her eyes widened, surprise and- _something_ else running through her. Hurt? No, not hurt… “I know you want to continue,” he said, and the look on his face was as gentle as it was concerned. “I’m making the call for both of us. That’s enough for tonight.”

It was Devi’s turn to search his gaze. Her turn to consider _him_. Then, closing her eyes for a moment, she nodded. If she trusted him enough to continue, then she trusted him to know when to stop as well.

“Good girl,” he said, and kissed her forehead.

Things moved quickly after that- or it _seemed_ like they did to her. She was floating a little, she recognized. Satan had been right; she’d hit her limit and she hadn’t even realized it. He took her bell, carefully undid the straps to her headpiece, pulling them away and freeing her mouth from the gag, and removed her collar. He smiled and laughed low, she thought, as he wiped her lips and chin of the bit she’d drooled since he’d put the gag in place. Her tail came out and, cleaning up quickly, he saw to her neck; he kissed it once he’d placed a bandage over it, and told her, “Just to be safe.” Then, helping her out of the chest harness and discarding his own clothing, he took her to bed.

As they lay cuddled together, her head resting on his chest, she finally came back to herself completely. He was petting her hair gently, still watching her, and she smiled at him.

“There you are.” He kissed the top of her head, and she nuzzled more into his chest.

“I do believe I enjoyed that,” Devi told him, and he chuckled.

“Good.” Satan paused, and then- there it was. That trademark smirk of his. He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Because you’re not getting away with what you did tonight. We’re going to do this again, and you _will_ be punished properly.”

A shiver ran down her spine, delicious and dark, and she laughed before answering, “I would certainly hope so.”

Then, tilting her head back to steal a kiss, she settled into his arms and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... this story, guys. I swear to Diavolo, _Every. Single. Smut scene._ Goes completely off the rails and takes on a life of its own. This was _not_ where I expected this to go, like. _At all_. But I hope you enjoyed anyway! XD
> 
> * **Important side note:** Satan's reaction to Devi pushing the books over is _not_ a loss of control, or him dropping into Wrath mode. Devi fully expected a reaction like that, the two of them can play _hard_ together when they want to.
> 
> Many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for helping beta this chapter for me!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay. XD Many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for helping beta as well!
> 
> Devi also features in my Royalty AU, '[To Reign in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595563),' and in my Soulmate AU, '[Nine Parts of a Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302362).' If you're curious what she looks like, I have a [character visual reference post](https://panickedpansexualprincess.tumblr.com/post/615583468262457344/a-visualization-post-for-my-mc-devi-from-obey-me) over on tumblr!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
